Whitefield - Nation of Conflict
by TheModernCrusade
Summary: To the west lies a nation long since forgotten by the world of Remnant, not because it was far, but because the world wanted to forget it. Whitefield is it's name, where the winters are brutal, summers are infernal, and the only way of life is War. Thousands of years, generation after generation, nothing but bloodshed. AU and Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Whitefield

**A/N: Well, if you guys are reading this i guess you are gonna read this chapter, so let's make things clear: This is AU (For obvious reasons) where a new nation in the midst of it's own war will collide with the world of Remnant. They never had Grimm, Ideals will collide, ****treaties**** will be signed (and put to the test) and the world will have to handle a new race, one that could be worse than the Grimm, cause the only thing worse than an evil enemy, is an enemy that believes that what he/she/they are doing is ****objectively and morally**** correct. If you are not a fan of war, espionage, and cruelty then please alt-f4 out of this fic (unless your on phone, then just go back)**

* * *

**-Protagonists POV-**

The ground beneath me was frozen, the cold turned the earth into a slushy of mud, snow and shrapnel. I adjusted my scarf around my neck and mouth as another gust of cold wind and snow blew over me.

I peeked out of my foxhole, dozens of others were as far as my sight allowed me to see in the night. I shivered in place as a marine came into camp and yelled "Ash Wilson! Your turn to keep watch!" I sighed, grabbed my carbine and yelled back "Got it! On my way!"

I got up, put my reinforced steel helmet on and made my way down the dirt path. I looked around at the others, foxholes filled with five to fifteen men, some with fires in the deepest point, others with an actual wood floor and others with a tent pitched over them. The marines in the foxholes all were either sleeping, talking about some random topic to pass the time, others were eating or writing.

It took me five minutes to reach the outer perimeter of the camp, trenches and gun emplacements all the way to the bottom of the valley. I walked into one of the trenches, took a seat behind one of the dozens of machine gun emplacements and kept watch, yawning every now and then as the minutes passed.

I eventually got bored and started humming to myself, tapping my foot lightly on the frozen wood planks beneath me and playing air-guitar as the notes came to my head. I smiled as good memories of being on stage with my friends flooded my head for a brief period, those days were easily some of the greatest days I've lived.

But, now i was here, a reserve solider who lived in a slum neighborhood among marines from higher social classes, armed with an outdated carbine, a standard .45 pistol, winter uniform and foot and a half long bayonet saber. In the middle of a valley, at below 40° Celsius, all i felt was my heart beat and my eyes blinking, everything else was numb to the point i had to kick a log hard enough just to feel pain to make sure my feet weren't frozen.

Yup, the "Greatest adventure of my life" and i was just sitting here, machine gun in front of me and at least 800 marines and reserve troops to my back, fun. I remember how i ended up here, about a month ago my town was attacked by the northern forces, we were dragged out of our homes and chased south, way south.

I enlisted, same as my older brother and sister did a few years back, went through two weeks of boot camp, two weeks, to learn how to use and maintain a carbine, pistol, basic equipment, how to man a machine gun, talk in code and fight with my are hands if necessary.

All of us, the reserve, the enlisted, the new guys, all of us were unequipped, untrained, not prepared, for front line combat. But a week after our training we were deployed, sent into the mountains to fight the enemy.

Now, a week into my service, i was here, in the cold, watching the valley along with a dozen other poor bastards like me for the enemy. I remember how the marines described them "Black masses with white teeth, glowing eyes that pierced your soul and claws that could rip a man in two"

I doubted this, at least, until the flares shot up into the night sky, illuminating the valley in a eerie green light. I put my hand on the grip, looked around and started hearing men to the west, up stream, begin to scream. Then the siren sounded off, as our own flares shot up in a bright red glow, then, i saw them.

Across the valley I could see them, their black uniforms contrasting with the white snow as they seemed to growl, carrying swords, spears, clubs, shields, and staffs. I panicked, pulled my radio out and reported "Contact! Enemy forces are crossing the creek!" On the other end i could hear an old man mutter some jumbled phrase then ordered "All units on patrol, fire at will! Do not let those bastards break the line!"

And with that, the shooting started, our red tracer rounds flew past their green magic blasts as we exchanged shots with the enemy. I screamed as loud as i could as i fired at the other side of the valley, watching as dozens of them fell dead, just to see four dozen more come running towards us.

I ran out of ammo fast, and found myself having to reload this heavy gun while green blasts of magic flew beside and over me. Then i could hear the first explosions strike the enemy, mortars and artillery rained down on them from the top of the valley, decimating them by the dozens.

I finished reloading the gun, but was knocked back when a blast of green energy destroyed my gun emplacement. I panted as my ears rang, looked around and saw as the marines and enemy started fighting further down the valley. I got my carbine, loaded it and started firing at them as they started running up our side of the valley.

One fell, then two, five, twelve, and so on, firing on and on, only pausing when i needed to reload or take cover. But they just kept coming, wave after wave, man after man, on and on, each more ruthless than the last.

I was running out of ammo by this point, and had the enemy getting up to five feet close to me. I couldn't see their faces, the flares had dimmed down, and the machine gun line was broken. I simply did what i was told in training "Shoot the enemy until you run out of ammo, then beat them with your gun until it breaks, then use your saber, then, when it all is broken, use your fists."

I threw a grenade at a group coming up to me, watched them panic then turned around and saw one of them charging at me with a sword, his teeth bared and his eyes glowed in the darkness.

Then, with the light of the explosion, we both saw our true faces, his face went from a pitch black mass with sharp teeth and glowing green eyes to a round white face, riddled with freckles, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide with only one emotion in them, fear.

I lowered my gun, he lowered his sword, both of us eye to eye as the battle continued around us, screams and violence unfiltered and unchained. He panted as he shook his head, dropped his sword and deserted the battlefield, running back down the valley to his own side, kid couldn't have been older than 15. I looked down at the dead bodies and saw their faces, alot of them were men between 18 and 30 but another good amount were teenagers or elderly men, all coming in wave after wave.

I hurried back into the camp and found a group of marines signalling me to go over to them. I took cover as a small volley of blasts flew over head, then, right as i was about to run to their foxhole, they blew up.

I saw as limbs, heads and chunks of meat flew all over the place, then stayed behind my cover, a knocked down tree. I peeked over and screamed, firing of the last rounds of my carbine as the blasts flew past me, missing as i kept my flurry going, until..

**Click.**

Out of ammo, i swore to myself and took cover again, watching as the tracers and blasts flew over head. I pulled out my servicemen's testament, searched for the verse and prayed in a low, cracking tone "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-" I hear an explosion along with screaming, but continue as my eyes watered "-I will fear no evil, for you are with me;" my own tears streamed down my cheeks as i sniffled and heard them coming closer, and finished in a shaky voice, fuzzy vision and lip quivering "Y...y..your rod and your staff, they comfort me."

I was crying, in the middle of this slaughter and pain i cried like a baby, I looked up, testament in hand and whispered "Please.. Please don't let me die, not here... I just want to see the sun rise one more time... Give me the strength i need for that.."

That was the first time in my life that i prayed.

The whole night i spent behind that log, the battle slowing down as the hours passed, bullets seized and were replaced by high explosive artillery strikes, while the enemy completely rained hell on us, eventually the explosions and blasts from both sides were too much for the valley, and caused land slides.

Large chunks of earth, snow and trees consumed the bottom of the valley, dragging and killing anyone in it's wake. Then, after nine hours of fighting, it ended, no more shooting, no screaming, nothing, just absolute stillness.

Eventually reinforcements arrived, found the entire valley destroyed and searched for survivors. Took them an hour or two to find me, but when they did they called it "A miracle"

Apparently I was the only survivor of the battle, but it didn't make me feel better, quite the opposite really. All the guys i trained with, some old friends, good leaders, all of them, dead.

I was pulled out of that damn valley, sent back to the nearest town on the back of a truck. You could see the look of both disappointment and shock on the civilians faces when i was the only one to get off the truck.

I was rushed into a clinic, the whole place had other soldiers on stretchers all awaiting treatment, some had burns, frostbite, or shrapnel embedded into their flesh, others were missing limbs or chunks of their faces. I was taken to one of the empty rooms in the back, i could see the blood of the last guy on the floor as i took my clothes off, feeling how parts of it snapped off and stuck to my skin after freezing with my sweat.

But, eventually i was being treated for frostbite, got some splinters and shrapnel removed and even stitched, apparently i had gotten cut on my right arm by a stray bullet. But, once i was patched i was sent to an Inn on the other in of town, where at least two dozen other men who had gotten injured were staying.

I looked at the others, all were from different fronts, all were reserve, and all were glad to be breathing. I walked through the halls, into my room and found four other soldiers sleeping in the bunks, couch and floor. I gave a sore smile and put a bedroll on the floor, slid in and fell asleep, actual sleep.

Not that it did me any good, especially seeing how i had nightmares of the valley...

**\- Across the Ocean to the East -**

**-Third Person POV -**

A man walked through the dark back streets, his coat reached his knees and he wrapped his red scarf around his nose and mouth. He pulled out a small radio from his coat pocket and reported "I'm on site, awaiting for the target to arrive.."

On the other end a female voice informed him "Good, our source tells us that the target will commit a robbery exactly one block away from your location. Kill the target, and for the love of god..." The man held a revolver on his free hand and smirked when he saw all six loaded, then the woman finished ".. No civilian casualties this time, John."

John chuckled as he cut the call, fixed his coat up slightly then walked to the end of the alley, and watched for his target. His mid back long white hair blew with the gentle breeze as he watched his target strut down the street like be owned the place, Roman Torchwick.

John furrowed his brows and reported in "Target on sight... Roman Torchwick... Fancy bastard, and he even came with his crew..." John cocked his revolver and informed "I will wait until the robbery is over, then i will attack, will keep radio silence until my objective is complete.."

He turned the radio off before command could reply, then watched as a henchman argued with someone in the back. Then, out of the blue, the henchman was sent flying into the front. He watched as the target ordered another one to attack the unknown assailant, and watched the second henchman fly through the front window along with a red blur. John watched and saw some girl in a black and red dress stand in the midst of the dirt cloud.

John watched how she fought the henchmen, her unique fighting style being memorized, every small movement, every swing and jump, everything. Eventually all the henchmen were out cold, as Roman told the unknown girl in a slightly irritated tone "Well Red, i think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, this is where we part-"

John cut in as he fired from the shadows, hitting Roman's shoulder and causing him to spin in the air briefly then fall. The girl turned around and watched as John slowly walked beside her, his face still concealed under the red scarf as the spurs from his boots jingled with every step.

John kicked Roman's cane away, aimed right between his eyes and muttered "Go to hell son of a bi-" He heard something moving and quickly dodged a purple blast of energy that came from behind him, he turned and saw a blonde woman pointing a whip at him, obviously she fired at him.

John groaned as he pulled out a second revolver from under his coat and aimed, one at Roman, the other at the woman. The woman stood in front of the girl and demanded "Put your weapons down!" John glared at her, and asked "You want me to put my revolves down..?"

The woman could feel an ominous vibe coming from him as John walked over to Roman, stomped on his chest then aimed both cannons at the her. John popped his neck and stated in a serious tone "This man beneath me is a criminal who has been supplying my country's enemy with dust... Punishment of which is death.." The woman pulled her whip back and prepared to send him into kingdom come, but was interrupted when John shot her whip, cutting it in two with just one shot.

The girl pointed her scythe at the ground under her and fired, sending herself up over the woman and at John. However John kicked Roman back and dodge rolled away from the girl's scythe, then took aim at her. The girl swung her scythe by firing and using it's momentum, but John saw how she fought earlier, and instead of backing off or staying in place, he charged at her and spin kicked her aside with ease, causing him to give a small chuckle of amusement.

However his amusement faded when he turned around and found the place where he threw Roman at was now empty. John looked around quickly, then watched as a ship flew over them, with Roman yelling "I'll get you next time! So long, Cowboy!"

John growled as he put away both revolvers and pulled out a Kodiak revolver/Hand cannon, aimed the Goliath of a gun, and fired. The shot itself sent John into the pavement, obviously the kick from a .600 nitro express would do that to someone shooting it from an over-sized revolver, but, it did it's job and pierced through the ship as it flew away.

John groaned as he got back up, put his cannon away and walked away from the combat zone. However he stopped when he heard both women back on their feet and groaned out "He got away thanks to both of you... Just thought I'd point it out.."

The woman grabbed him by the shoulder and ordered "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can, and will be used agai-" John spun around and punched her square in the face, sending her down to the ground and knocking her out as he whistled out to something in the city.

The girl ran up to him as he simply stood there, and pointed at her with both hand, causing her to stop. John chuckled, and told her in a genuinely proud tone "That was some fancy shooting... Your pretty good.." then a horse came out of the alleys. The girl jumped back a bit when she saw this four legged creature arrive, then watched as John got on top of it, then rode away into the night. John rode all the way to the edge of the city, then pulled out his radio and ordered "Requesting Evac. ASAP."

On the other end the woman replied with "Helicopter is on it's way, ETA is five minutes." John sighed then informed "Mission failed... Local police and vigilante got in the way and let the target escape..." The woman on the other end sighed and muttered "Guess we can cut the fake name crap now... Oh and we got news about your step son."

The man took his scarf off and asked "Thomas?" The woman replied dryly "Other son.." He groaned and asked "What did Ash do now..?" She remained silent as she whispered "He enlisted about a month ago... And was put in the valley.."

The man went quiet, he stared at the radio, then at the moon, and asked "Can that helicopter hurry?" She replied with a simple yes, then he cut the call and muttered "So the time has come... Whitefield will reveal itself to this place... Poor bastards aren't ready for what's coming.."

He chuckled as he gave it more thought, then whispered to himself "He's all grown up.. Old friend.." as he held a photo of himself and another guy, both in uniform while it snowed. He smiled then whistled to himself "Gunslinger" and waited for the helicopter to pick him up.

* * *

**A/N:If you made it this far, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you would like to see this fic continued, please let me know.**

**Hope you guys have a good day, review and all that technical stuff.**


	2. The Meeting

**And here we go, chapter 2, a slower chapter with not much happening (some chapters will be slow, sorry) and it seems i'm getting a good amount of praise from you guys, and for those people already saying Russia, i have one thing to say... Get up and let's sing the Soviet ****National**** Anthem- Just kidding, but i do see the similarities. Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**\- Wilson House - Whitefield City - 10 AM - Two days after The Valley Incident -**

Ash sat in at the dining room table, outside he could hear as jeeps, trucks and half tracks passed by the front of the house, then heard the door open and close. Beside him were his step brother and step sister, both as silent as he was, if not more.

They listened to the slow foot steps followed by the jingle of spurs, then watched as he entered. His long white hair was in a pony tail, his scarf was wrapped lazily around his neck and his coat was in one arm. The man walked up to them as they stood up and saluted as he spoke in a low, serious tone "Kids..."

They kept the salute until he chuckled and opened his arms, then all three of them hugged the old bastard. The old man hugged all three of them as he said in an amused tone "Calm down, y'all are gonna knock this old man down."

They backed off and smiled as they watched their adoptive father take a seat and asked "We having breakfast or not?" Ash and his sister hurried into the kitchen and brought plates of fried eggs, bacon, and toast. The oldest sibling, Thomas Wilson, sat in front of his father and asked "How was the mission?"

The father frowned and simply told his son "I just got home, can't we enjoy an hour or two without worrying about our jobs?" Thomas kept a bored expression, causing the old man the groan and yell "Kira! What do I tell you three about when I'm not in the mood to talk about work?!"

The second oldest, Kira Wilson, peeked out the kitchen and yelled at Thomas "If you wanna bug me about it, go sleep in the snow!" Thomas now gave a defeated sigh as their father yelled "Thanks sweetie!"

Once everything was set did the others join them, Kira to their father's left and Ash to his right. The moment was quiet, only the sound of utensils chattering against the plate and sipping of coffee could be heard.

Eventually the silence was broken by Kira as she asked "Soooo how was the land you went to?" The father chuckled and simply said "Boring, to put it blunt, nothing ever happens."

Kira chuckled and insisted "Come on, it couldn't-" the father cut it and spoke smugly "They haven't invented tanks." Kira blinked, then snapped her fork in two, causing her to take a deep breath, then speak in a forced calm tone "I.. It's alright, they must still be behind on technology-"

The father cut in again "Actually their tech is more advanced than ours..." Kira shattered her coffee mug in her hand as Ash and Thomas took cover in the kitchen and their father simply grabbed the news paper, opened it up and counted down "3...2...1..." Kira flipped the table and stomped out the room.

The guys peeked out the kitchen as their father, now covered in his own coffee, folded his paper and said in a laid back tone "Well, at least there was less destruction than last time." Thomas sighed in relief and spoke up "I'll clean it up.."

Their father got up, entered the kitchen and washed his face as he asked "Ash?" Ash looked at him and asked "Yes?" and watched as his father smiled and simply said "Heard you finally fought your first battle, and a major battle at that."

Ash went silent, remembering as he simply hid behind a log and muttered "Y.. Yeah... Fought.." Thomas passed by them with a mop and bucket in one hand, and a broom in the other, all the while their father patted Ash's back and told him "Go to my office, i got something for you.."

Ash nodded and headed up to his office, the small room was littered with boxes full of old files, photos and paintings. Ash looked at the name tag on his Father's Jacket " General Nikita Wilson" and smiled a bit before he entered.

Nikita walked over to the closet in his office and spoke in a warm and pleasant tone "I promised your real dad... That when you finally fought your first fight-" He pulled out a coat hangar with a black leather cover protecting its contents and finished "-that i would give you this.."

Ash watched as he unzipped the bag and revealed a dark green solider uniform with a black skin tight undershirt, and black leather ammo packs with it's respective webbing. Nikita smiled as he simply told Ash "This belonged to him... You would be honoring him by accepting it."

Ash nodded as he carefully pulled the uniform out, placing it gently over the table then examined it some more. Unlike the standard uniform, this one was customized with stitched-in knee and elbow pads and had blackened metal arm bands.

However one of them had the symbol of a plane inside a circle with the tail and wings making a "Peace" sign. Nikita chuckled and informed him "That was your mother... She used to fly with the legendary Screaming Eagles.. She believed that peace is what one makes of their life, and is fine with it once they pass on.."

Nikita smiled and watched as Ash held the uniform close, embracing the only thing his parents ever left him. The moment was interrupted by Nikita putting his hand on Ash's shoulder and confessing "I adopted the three of you because i knew all your parents... I'm the last one of that generation left... Don't ruin your parents memory..."

Ash looked at Nikita and nodded, then got up and headed to his room and got dressed in his Father's uniform. He felt a strange sense of deja-vu when putting it on, sliding his arms through the sleeves, legs through his pants, it just felt like he had put this uniform on before.

Eventually he was dressed then looked at the mirror, the black shirt's neck reached passed his Adam's Apple, but it did feel nice and warm, the dark, worn out green uniform had a few patches here and there, the sleeves only reached his forearms, and it didn't have any camouflage advantages, but still had a sleek look. Overall, it was a good set of clothes he could use.

Ash stepped out his room and bumped into Kira, finding her smirking and saying teasingly "Call the fire fighters, cause that looks hot~" Ash rolled his eyes and muttered "Please, don't tell me you watched me change... again..."

She stood up straight, towering over him and asked "And what if i was? What are you gonna do about it?" Ash growled and punched her in her abdomen, just making Kira chuckle as she didn't move an inch and returned the punch, knocking the air out of him.

Thomas watched and sighed as Ash fell to one knee and coughed and Kira chuckled and spoke mockingly "You almost got me to feel that, better luck next time~" Ash growled and got back up, then left the house, heading to the half-track and wait for the others.

**\- Whitefield Military HQ - Bored Room - 11:40 AM -**

Nikita and his kids entered the bored room after a moderately long drive through the snowy streets of Whitefield City. The room, or hall, was filled with other Generals, CO's, captains and advisers, and in the wall was their crest, the silhouette of a mountain on a pure white banner.

Nikita and his family took a seat at their designated spot and watched as the others all took their seat, men and women in different uniforms ranging from white camouflage, engineering overalls, and pilot jackets.

Ash looked around as some of the older members looked at him and whispered to themselves. He swallowed and watched as men in knight armor escorted a man to the very front of the room, where everyone could see him. The man in question was old, roughly in his 60's, wore a black general suit with a red tie and white undershirt.

Everyone got up and saluted the old man as he shook his hand lazily and spoke in a dry tone "I am First General of The Army Khrushchev, and I welcome all of you back to our sacred city... Now, we have a lot to discuss my fellow troops..."

Nikita set his coat on his chair and walked up to their General along with a dozen other men and women. General Khrushchev cleared his throat and continued "We have been successful up to now in our millennia old campaign against the Dusters of the North... But I regret to inform you all that they are currently scheming against us.. General Nikita, head of our Espionage program.. if you may.."

Nikita bowed his head to the old man and pointed at the woman in the back of the room by the projector. The lights dimmed as the projector showed a graph of the enemy's Dust production and usage, then he explained "This chart shows us the production of Dust that our enemy produced last year and how much they consumed.."

The graph showed that they made roughly 35 hundred kilos of Dust per month and used roughly 29 hundred, the men nodded and watched as the chart changed and Nikita explained "The following chart shows the production and consumption of Dust of this year..." This time the chart showed that they produced 38 hundred kilos of Dust, and were consuming 79 hundred kilos per month. The room erupted into a wall of jumbled blasphemy and questions that no one could understand.

Nikita pulled out his revolver and fired at the ceiling, getting the attention of everyone along with silencing them. Nikita cleared his throat and continued as the projector now showed a photo of Roman Torchwick and a massive amount of airships "Now... We have discovered where the enemy has been getting their Dust from... A criminal of 4Kingdoms named Roman Torchwick.."

The men stared at the photo hatefully, then one lieutenant asked "So how will we eliminate him?!"

The entire room gave an approving wave of comments and listened to Nikita explain in a gentle and careful tone "I was sent a month ago to search for this sorry son of a bitch... I encountered him two days ago, sadly, my assassination attempt was foiled by local law enforcement of both official and non-official origins.."

Groans and swearing could be heard as Nikita continued "I must also inform that the nation i went to has no clue about this illegal supply line between them and our enemy... My suggestion.." Everyone stared at him as the lights turned back on, and listened to him simply say "That we contact them and find a solution to this."

The reaction was a negative one, men and women all yelling "They are enemies!" and "We must invade!" Nikita glared at them and yelled "SILENCE!" Causing everyone present to go dead silent and listen to him explain "We can't fight on two fronts... They may not be military like us... But they are trained for combat. And we simply don't have the resources to fight the entire world while we are fighting the Dusters to the North.." There were nods here and there along with murmurs as Nikita simply bowed his head to General Khrushchev as he let him take center stage.

General Khrushchev sighed and spoke in a serious, yet welcoming tone "Now, Nikita is right... We are in no condition to fight at the moment.. We must vote on this here and now! Everyone in favor of ignoring 4Kingdoms, please raise your hand.." There was a fairly large group, easily 35% of the entire room voted this.

"Now those in favor of contacting 4Kingdoms... And finding a solution to this problem.." Everyone else raised their arm, dwarfing the first group by a substantial amount, and making Nikita smirk and watch as some men swore to god.

General Khrushchev raised both hand to his men and continued "Calm down, this was gonna happen eventually ladies and gentlemen... Now, Nikita, I need you to establish a communication line with 4Kingdoms. Admirals Lola Den and Isaac Hopkins, i want as many of our back up vessels searching the eastern ocean. Chief Master Sergeant of the Air force Williams, i want you to prepare an offensive on the enemy's in-land supply lines, starve them, use the frozen lakes as airfields if necessary!"

Everyone nodded and saluted before going back to their seats, as General Khrushchev finished "We have a large task ahead of us my fellow comrades, but remember why we do this.. For our families.. Friends.. Loved ones.. Now.. We are the Legion Of Valiant Emissaries... We fight, not with hatred... But with love.. A love for life and freedom that no one! No one will take away from us.. You are all dismissed.."

Everyone got up, gave a formal salute then marched out the bored room. The phone room was filled with generals, admirals and many other high ranking men and women sending word out to their respective region and front.

Outside Nikita and his two sons shivered as Kira pulled up in front of them in her Half track and asked them in a smug tome "Hello gentlemen, need a lift?" Thomas face palmed as Ash entered the front and Nikita and Thomas got in the back.

Afterwards Kira drove them through the city and asked to the back "Where to Dad?" Nikita replied with "The Air Field outside the city, we are gonna get a plane to the southern bay.." Kira nodded then closed the small hatch and eyed the road, tanks, artillery and heavy troops transports filled the streets while soldiers kept peace over the civilians.

Kira sighed as she kept driving, causing a certain younger brother to ask "What's wrong?" She shrugged and simply replied with "Nothing.. Just worried i guess.." Ash raised a brow and asked "Worried about what? What could possibly worry the greatest Engineer on the face of the planet?"

Kira chuckled and admitted in a low tone "Well... The whole plan.. If we open up our borders to those guys to the east... They might try and change our society.. Our way of life.. " Ash could see it in her eyes, genuine worry.

He gave her a stupid grin and simply told her "Ha! As if they can change this crowd. If they want to do that, then they have one hell of a fight coming." Kira gave him an amused chuckle and asked "Since when do you try to make me feel well?"

Ash gave it some thought and replied "Always, i guess.. I mean, I've always been trying to help others, so why stop now?" Kira rolled her eyes and didn't continue the conversation, last thing she wanted was to ruin her brother's sense of morality.

In roughly a half an hour they were at the airbase, were they saw pilots and troops rushing to get on their planes and helicopters. Nikita hurried into the offices and asked "What's going on? Why are the troops being deployed?" One of the many women running with files quickly informed him in a rushed tone "The north is attacking High Plateau, gotta hurry!"

Nikita hurried back to the kids and told them "Kira, you and the boys are going to help the troops, High Plateau is under siege." All three of them got out and saluted, earning themselves a Salute from Nikita and a solemn "Please come back in one piece you guys."

They nodded and hurried into the armory and barracks, Ash grabbed an FN-FAL, A double barrel Shotgun, and Dragunov. Extra cases of ammo, three .45 M1911's with extra clips and enough grenades to send a bunker to space. Thomas joined with the CO's and was briefed on the plan of assault, while Kira was getting dressed in a pilot's uniform. All three met up on the last JU-52's as the paratroopers boarded it, with Thomas stating "The mission is simple, fly behind enemy lines and sever their support and have the bombers do the rest, once they retreat, we deal with the remaining enemy troops."

Kira gave a thumbs up as she got in and hurried into the Pilot's seat, while Thomas and Ash both took their seats along the other troops. After a brief refuel did the control tower order "JU-52, you are clear for take off on runway 22 L, kick some ass for us, over."

Kira chuckled and replied "JU-52 here, roger that, will bring back souvenirs, over and out." and took off the runway, flying away from the city and north to the plateau.

Five minutes into the flight did the men start to look a bit jumpy, most were new recruits with only five or eight guys being special forces. Ash looked at them, their scared face and and shivering limbs then pulled out his servicemen's testament, searched for the prayer and spoke out loud "Holy Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle."

The troops looked at Ash for a moment before joining in as he continued "Be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do you, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God cast into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who wander through the world seeking the ruin of souls..." Ash closed the small book and finished in a serious tone "...Amen"

**\- Rose/Long House - 3 PM -**

Yang watched as Ruby hurried to pack her bags and asked "Need help with that?" Ruby fell back out of her closet as a literal mountain of clothing fell on her, with a muffled "Please.." being all Yang could hear.

Yang chuckled and helped Ruby out as her younger sister asked "How long do we have before we gotta go?" Yang replied with "One week, so no need to rush." Ruby nodded as both got packing for their future at Beacon.

* * *

**A/N:Science for the win. If you made it this far, i hope you enjoyed, and for those asking for more explained, don't worry, alot will be explained in the following two (maybe three) chapters, along with the introduction of our antagonist. If you wanna discuss anything just ask.**

**Hope you guys have a good day (and weekend) Review and all that technical stuff.**

**P.S. Nobody noticed the Metal Gear Solid Reference?**


	3. Bad Days

**Well, this chapter came out earlier than i expected, started writting yesterday and didn't stop until it was done, sooooo... yeah. Now, not much to say today, so let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

**\- Whitefield Espionage Platform - 50 Kilometers South of Whitefield - 3 Days after The Valley Incident -**

Nikita yawned as he sat in his office, spinning both his revolvers in various ways as he waited for the phone to ring. He got up, spun his revolvers quicker them juggled them, catching each one while their speed increased, then threw them up behind his back, reached over his shoulders to catch them and shot a target on the wall perfectly. Nikita smirked then put them back in his holsters as he told himself "You still got it... you old son of a bitch.."

Out of the blue the phone rang, making Nikita pick it up and ask "General Nikita here, are the preparations underway?" On the other end a man replied with "Yes sir, we have sent word to the rest of the agents in 4Kingdoms.. The authorities will pick up the trail and find our relay soon.."

Nikita smiled and informed "Good work agent.. Now, i want you to find the other nine and bring them back home.. We have much work to do, and not enough time.. I await your safe return."

Nikita cut the call, grabbed his coat and left his office as he walked on a catwalk suspended over a training hall. Down below you could see dozens of men and women all training with various weapons ranging from the basic hand to hand combat to broad swords, 9 mm pistols to shotguns and smg's.

Nikita exited the hall and was now greeted by the sight of the ocean, waves colliding with the side of the support pillars as the storm raged on. He walked up the metal stairs to reach the communication center of the base, the rain constantly pouring down on him with every passing second.

Eventually he made it, now he was drenched down to his socks in water and leaving a trail as he walked up to the men in on the console. Nikita wiped his face clean and asked the man sitting in the main control panel "How's the Intercontinental Communication Relay coming along?"

The man pointed up to the map of the globe and explained "Once all the agents are finished and have set the proper signal relays then we will have a world wide network, sadly it will take a minute at the most for all information to reach it's destination with our means of broadcast.."

Nikita nodded and asked "What would it take to reduce that time to seconds?" The man laid back on his office chair and started thinking, and replied "... We could send a mass relay up to space to send the information directly instead of having to jump relay to relay.. But it's a theory.. We haven't been able to leave the atmosphere so.. Yeah."

Nikita sighed, told the man "Alright.. Get the relay operational first, then we worry about improving it." The man nodded, put his headsets on and passed any In-continental information to it's proper location, while Nikita climbed up another set of stairs and went out to the Helicopter LZ, where a Huey awaited him.

**\- High Plateau Air Field - 9 AM -**

A pilot put on his goggles and brown leather jacket as he ran towards his fighter plane, behind him a dozen other men did the same, entering various aircraft. From stukas, spitfires, A6Ms, F9Fs, A-10s and Migs to Ilya Muromets, B-17s, JU-88s, Heuy's and Apache's.

They all took off in a rush, as soon as they were a solid minute away from the plateau were they greeted by the sight of a war zone down at the base of the plateau. Down below, roughly 800 meters from the plateau were Ash and his brothers, using their crashed JU-52 as cover.

Kira was on the radio yelling "We are surrounded! Send reinforcements! Please!" she got no response as Thomas aimed with the Dragunov and shot down any Dusters as they charged at them. Then there was Ash, firing in short controlled burst with his FAL, overall being the work horse of the three.

Over them a Stuka dived down and prepared to bomb the dusters, but was stricken by multiple blasts of Dust and went kamikaze.

The other pilots saw this and all turned to do a fly by, bullets, bombs and missiles flew at them, no mercy was shown. Ash and the others took the opportunity to run to the nearest outpost, all of them sprinting towards the plateau.

They ran for about five minutes before various different blasts of Dust came at them, flying over their heads and by their shoulders. Kira ran over to Ash, picked him up with one arm them jumped as a large blast missed, and both landed in a trench.

Thomas jumped in after them and found that they were surrounded by their fellow soldiers, each wore a different color from the other, some had a standard green, other khaki, blue, black and white. He watched as they hurried and frantically prepared the defenses, some ran with boxes of ammo, others with HMG's all the while the sound of distant artillery sounded off.

Ash panted as he got up, helped Kira then hurried to aid in the defense of the line. Kira was given two MG-42's and instructed to help cover their left flank, while Thomas was with the other CO's and Captains, demanding further instructions, and only receiving "Hold the Line."

Ash was grabbing clips for his FAL as he hurried to prepare to go "Over the Top" and attack the Dusters head on. And for a moment, there was silence, the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing as snow started to gently coat the battle.

Ash looked at the sky, panted as everything seemed to calm down, but it wasn't meant to last. As soon as the silence arrived did it end, the sound of artillery firing, bombs whistling as they fell from their bombers and Katyusha rockets screeching filled the air.

Then on the other side, the Dusters rained down a volley of Dust, sending blast after blast. Ash swallowed as he watched them come down, and closed his eyes as they struck the trench.

**\- General Khrushchev's Office - Whitefield City - 11 AM -**

Nikita entered the office, two guards in medieval era knight armor escorting him to the door as he closed it behind him. General Khrushchev stood by the window, watching as the city went out and about it's normal routine.

Nikita walked up to him and informed him in a respectful tone "My General, the communication network will be operational by tomorrow morning... We must prepare for-" Khrushchev raised a hand, silencing Nikita as he asked "I must ask, old friend... What are the people of 4Kingdoms like..?"

Nikita put both hand behind his back and replied "They have a lot of freedom... They express a lot of their opinions in a open and peaceful environment..." Khrushchev sighed then muttered "To think I'm the Prime minister who would have to contact the outside... How embarrassing.. What would the books say of such a man..?"

Nikita placed a hand on Khrushchev's shoulder and replied in a firm tone "They will say: The man who chose to talk, rather than fight... Now please, we must concentrate.." Khrushchev nodded, walked to his chair and went over the files presented to him by the board of generals.

After two hours of reading and signing did Khrushchev ask "Have you considered my proposal?" Nikita stood in the shadows and replied in a dry tone "Me? Ha.. Now that's really something ridiculous." Khrushchev glanced at Nikita and asked "Why? You would make an excellent leader... Plus.. I'm old.. My wife is gone.. So is my son.. I got nothing left.." Nikita kept his gaze to the ground and told him "Do you truly want to leave this?" The royal guard entered and awaited their orders, be it from Khrushchev or Nikita.

Khrushchev finished signing the paperwork and told Nikita in a firm tone "The world is changing... I'm a relic of a bygone era... The cause needs a man who can use words.. All I know is worthless now.." Nikita walked over to Khrushchev, revolver in hand then asked in a sad, almost injured tone "Are you ready, comrade?"

Khrushchev nodded as he closed his eyes and listened "General Ivan Khrushchev, i am releasing you from your post as Chancellor of Whitefield. With the royal guard as my witnesses, do you understand and willingly accept your fate?" Khrushchev nodded again as he let a single tear fall, then, a single bang echoed through the office and halls.

The royal guards got on one knee and gave a moment of silence as Nikita picked up the old man's corpse and ordered the guards "Send word out of what happened... Prepare for his burial, and-" Nikita took a deep breath as he recomposed himself and finished "Get my family of the first transport here, now."

The guards nodded and replied "Yes, Chancellor Wilson..." Two more guards came and took the body of the now dead Khrushchev, and carried him ceremoniously through the halls of the Reichstag.

**\- High Plateau - 1:30 PM -**

Ash groaned as he sat up, all around him was what remained of the trenches. He coughed as he got up and wandered through the trenches, finding dead bodies all over the place, some were covered in barbed wire, others mutilated, others simply killed by impact.

Ash saw Kira run up to him, he couldn't make out what she was yelling, his ears were ringing and all he could hear was his breathing and the deep "thumps" of explosions. Kira kept yelling, then she pushed him aside and took a blast straight to the chest.

Ash quickly turned, avoided another blast and tackled down the duster before putting the beat down on him. Kira groaned as she looked and watched Ash kill the duster with his bare hands. She quickly got up and yelled again "We gotta go! The place is about to be blown straight to the moon!"

Now Ash did hear her, got up and ran like hell behind Kira, all the while Dusters tried to hit them. Thomas, along with a few hundred other men and women, covered both Ash and Kira as all the artillery pieces they had took aim.

Kira picked Ash up, again, and started running like a track star, cutting through the snow like nothing. As soon as both of them made it to safety did Thomas give the one word order to the radio "Fire"

In the distance you could hear the echo of the artillery and see the shells travel over head, their target clear as they struck down the Dusters. The field was lit by explosion after explosion, then after three minutes of shelling was their silence.

Ash and the other watched as the Dusters ran back, a full retreat was issued. And right on time, because they didn't have the ammo or man power to continue fighting. There was a wave of cheering as the men all hugged each other and began to celebrate a, mostly successful, defense.

But their celebration was cut short as the CO's demanded silence, then informed them "Comrades! We have just been informed that..." He cleared his throat as he removed his wool cap and continued "..Our General, Ivan Khrushchev, has left the seat of command."

The troops now were silent, there was an overwhelming feeling of sadness in the air as the CO continued "He left in his position General Nikita Wilson to guide us through these harsh times... A moment of silence for a fallen leader, and may he have finally reached his eternal bliss.."

Everyone, the Wilson siblings included, all got on their knees and lowered their head, taking off their helmets and caps as the snow fell on them. Some troops cried, others were outraged, while others simply followed orders and continued, for the cause.

After that it was a blur for Ash, he was treated at a medical tent, had a basic lunch, a sandwich, then found himself sitting in a helicopter with his brother and sister. It felt like a vivid dream, almost like everything around him was happening faster than he could react.

Ash didn't know what to do, he just let everything happen around him and went with the flow. He spaced out and thought to himself "Why am i here?" He looked over everything in his mind just to find the answer, but came out empty handed.

He was interrupted about three hours later, when Thomas shook him and asked again "You coming or not?" Ash nodded, then followed Thomas and Kira, finding himself spacing out again, ten minutes later he was seated in the Chancellor's office with his brothers and father.

Nikita asked again "Ash? Ash, you there?" Ash blinked then replied "Uhhh yeah just-" Kira cut in and asked him "What time is it?" Ash raised a brow and replied carefully "Almost two pm?" Thomas corrected "It's almost Five.." Ash rubbed his head trying to think of what happened and said with a crooked smile "Guess i spaced out...?"

Nikita had a worried look as he simply told Ash "Go rest Ash, I'll talk with you later.." Ash looked at them, they had worried looks as he shrugged and left, a guard escorting him back to their home as Nikita turned to look at his other two kids and asked "What happened to him?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders, only saying in a dry tone "No clue.." Kira on the other hand looked down and answered in a low tone "When i found him he was dazed.. And he was coming oit of the impact zone.."

Nikita groaned and rubbed his face, muttering to himself "Why now? Why?" Kira looked down shamefully as Nikita told them "Look, go home, make sure your brother gets his rest and prepare your formal clothing... Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.."

They nodded, left the office and hurried back home, all the while Nikita allowed the next group to enter. The next group brought all the formal papers to make his new position in the nation official. Nikita signed them while a woman recorded him, keeping evidence of the events to come.

**\- Wilson House - Mid-Night - 4 Days Since the Valley Incident -**

Kira yawned as she walked out her room and towards the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. She looked at the vacant dining hall and sighed as she walked lazily back to her room, just to hear the water running in the bathroom.

She raised a brow and found Ash washing himself, mainly his face and hands. He looked like he was trying to clean off something desperately, even thought he didn't have anything on his skin.

She sighed and left, letting Ash continue and try to "Wash" himself, then she remembered that he beat a man to death. She hurried back and found him on the bathroom floor, back against the wall and arms resting on his knees as he covered his face. She entered and could hear him crying, muttering over and over again "I'm sorry."

She knelt down beside him and hugged her younger brother, and greeted by him crying more into her shoulder. She felt a slight awkwardness in holding a gully grown guy in her arms while he cried, but didn't let go, and stayed with him the whole night.

**\- Whitefield City - Cemetery - 7 AM -**

The city was at an all time quiet, the streets were black with men, women and children in black suits, dresses coats a berets. They all were heading to the cemetery as the royal guards carried the coffin of their fallen leader.

The Wilson family were leading them into the cemetery as the bells sounded off, echoing throughout the city. A lot of the older generations cried for the passing of a good leader, while others simply whispered a prayer or two for the future.

The service was a rather long one, with Nikita and the royal guard standing beside the coffin as it was lowered into the earth itself. Ash watched as he could tell Nikita was fighting off the urge to cry with everything he had, even though he looked calm.

Once the body started being buried did the water works start among the civilians, soldiers and some of the generals. Nikita kept his composure for the whole ceremony, even when leaving the cemetery and being bombarded by the press, Nikita kept his cool. He replied with respectful and solid answers, nothing could get him to budge.

**\- Whitefield City - Chancellor's Office - 10 AM -**

The Wilsons sat behind the Chancellor's desk, the photo group doing their job and photographing the new Chancellor and his family. Afterwards the phone rang, with his new Secretary informing him "Your first public transmission will start in five minutes, and the communication team have reported that the Relays are all set."

Nikita replied with a simple "Thank you." then took a deep breath as Kira fixed her tie, Thomas adjusted his beret and Ash pulled his hair back and have it a sleek and combed look.

The camera crew set up the microphones for both televised and radio broadcasting, gave Nikita a nod and told him "Ready when you are." Nikita cleared his throat, gave them a five with one hand and listened to them count down "5.. 4.. 3.. 2..-" They were live.

Nikita looked straight at the camera and spoke clearly in a firm and warm tone "Greetings my fellow comrades, l am General Nikita Wilson, and today is both a tragic and momentous day.. For today we don't just change our leader and hope the new one does well. Today is the day we contact the outside world."

Nikita smiled and continued "I know change is hard, I am gonna have to change as much as everyone, but united, like we always have, we will over come this new obstacle, and the others that are to come." Nikita fixed his tie then continued in a serious tone "Unlike our past chancellors, I will not just lead us to ending this war, i shall contribute as much as every other soldier. On the front and here in this office, i swear by god that i will do everything in my power to see this war end."

Ash watched as another camera crew entered, making Nikita smirk and tell the people "Now, i don't have much else to say, except for this one thing: Are you ready for the future my comrades?" The camera crew finished setting up and counted down, and were live world wide.

**\- Beacon Academy - Ozpin's Office - 10 PM -**

Ozpin watched as on his screen a man in a black suit and coat appeared, his white hair was pulled back neatly and hands were on a desk with other microphones.

Nikita now had a serious look and simply told the world "People of 4Kingdoms, my name is Nikita Wilson, Chancellor of Whitefield."

* * *

**A/N:Okay, i lied, i actually made two chapters since yesterday (But they were rambling and just boring over all individually) so instead i chopped them up and put them together into one chapter. And Kaptain, glad to see you enjoying the fic. I am kinda busy today, so next chapter might be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. The next two chapters will conclude the Prologue (Yes, i said PROLOGUE) and lead us into the events to come, instead of the events that have already happened.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, have a good day, review and al that Technical stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****Preview**

**First Scene:**

Atlas airships fly over the ocean southwards while Whitefield Destroyers and Aircraft carriers sail in the ocean between Solitas and Anima, with Ash entering a helicopter on the deck of an Aircraft carrier.

**Second Scene:**

Nikita sat alone in a pitch black room while Ozpin entered and took a seat with him.

**Final Scene:**

Ash jumps off a helicopter and finds himself staring at Ruby Rose, while she stares back at him.

* * *

**P.S. Previews will now be a thing (Due to constant PM's telling me to do it) Now i hope you have a good day ;)**


	4. Contact

**A/N: Note to self: Never place a date for the next chapter unless you are certain you won't be busy. Yeah, sorry i took long guys, but one chapter before the prologue ends, so, I'l stop rambling and let you all read.**

* * *

**\- Whitefield City - Docks - 3 PM - 4 Days after the Valley Incident -**

Nikita and Ash both sat on a bench as the dock workers loaded up the naval vessels with food, ammo and medical supplies to last them nearly six months. Nikita looked at Ash and asked "What happened to you yesterday?"

Ash looked down in shame, his silence making Nikita sigh and admit "Kira told me she found you crying last night... It's normal to cry for the fallen.. Be it comrade or enemy.." Ash looked at his father and sighed.

"I don't know why... I just feel like all of this is... Wrong." Ash muttered in a low tone, making Nikita respond in a laid back tone "It is wrong... You gotta be some kind of monster if you think that what we are doing is a good thing.."

Ash looked down as Nikita continued "But, there is no peace for us... We are that group that must do such horrid things to keep peace..." Ash nodded and simply muttered "We are the monsters that keep people in the light.."

Nikita patted Ash's back then asked "Can i trust you to help me in the following events? Kira will join us too, but she will be more of a technical assistant... I need you to simply help in anything that I need done in a more... Personal matter.." Ash raised a brow and asked "Like what? Be a butler?"

Nikita chuckled and corrected "No no no, nothing like that. Instead it will be more... Covert.." Ash straightened his back then whispered "You want me to infiltrate them? Why?" Nikita glanced at Ash and replied in a serious tone "Whitefield needs more leverage in the following times... Knowledge is the second most powerful weapon any solider can have.."

Ash raised a brow and asked "So what's the first?" Nikita smiled and replied "A heart."

Ash went silent, not sure what to respond as Nikita asked again "This will involve having you as a sort of "Act of Good Faith" we will give them the designs for some of our weapons and technological breakthroughs, along with you... Can i count on you?" Ash went quiet, unsure what to think, let alone say. Nikita smiled and simply said "It's your call, think about it.. Now, we have a ship to board."

Ash nodded and stood up, both him and Nikita got on board the S.S. White Tide, the flag ship for the Whitefield navy. The Bismarck-Class battleship dwarfed all other destroyers and dreadnoughts on port, being 400 meters from stern to bow and carrying enough naval and AA guns to make any attack to the ship impossible made this battleship a danger to anyone.

Kira waited for them on deck as she asked "We ready to get this bucket of bolts moving?" Nikita nodded and Kira hurried up to the command deck, giving them the green light to go. All the while Nikita and Ash stood in place as Nikita muttered "She knows we had a radio.. Right?"

Ash replied with a dull tone "She loves exercise... I mean she is lean, tough and has an IQ of 200.. She is a living, breathing, athlete and genius." Nikita nodded and both walked up to the command deck.

On the dock the workers unhooked the White Tide and lowered her onto the ice cold water. The sound of her engine roaring to life gave the entire dock a nice vibration, and the crew men all rushed to their stations.

Behind the White Tide were her two sister ships, the Iceberg and Maelstrom, two more Bismarck-Class ships, although they were 100 meters shorter than their big sister. Behind them were five Admiral-Class battle cruisers coming at 250 meters in length, three 200 meter Revenge-Class ships and ten aircraft carriers.

Overkill? In an ocean full of Grimm, four kingdoms capable of erasing then off their waters? Nah, if anything they weren't bringing enough fire power. But the point of this mission was to achieve peace, or an acceptable substitute. Ash looked out at the ocean from the window, swallowed then asked "How bad could it go?"

**\- Beacon Academy - Ozpin's Office - 7 AM -**

"What do you mean don't mobilize the fleet?!" Yelled General Ironwood, sitting in his chair was Ozpin as he sighed and took a sip of tea. Outside the tower two airships kept the meeting safe by patrolling.

Ozpin fixed his glasses and replied "These are not enemies, James. They are a new nation that seeks to establish communication with the outside world." Ironwood gave a disrespectful scoff and muttered "Yeah right, they said it themselves, they are at war, and if we don't give them what they want, their sights shall be set on us."

Ozpin put his cup down and asked in a stern tone "Why did they contact us then? Why would an "enemy" tell us they are coming in advance?" Ironwood growled and replied "Basic war ethics, at least they have that." Ozpin stood up and told Ironwood in a firm tone "No Fleet, No Soldiers, No Shooting. This isn't a game of chess, this is Sign language with fleets."

Ironwood stared down Ozpin and asked "Do you really believe they are gonna be peaceful?" then walked away, leaving Ozpin to mutter "I Hope so... For both our sake.. Old friend.."

Ironwood boarded his airship and told the pilot "Take us back to Atlas, we must prepare to mobilize the fleet.." One of the men on the comms system looked at him then asked "How much of it, general?"

Ironwood looked at the grunt and replied in a firm tone "All of it. Each and every single airship we have... We must prepare for a Cold War."

The grunt swallowed, replied with a simple "Yes general." and sent the word out. Back in Atlas, the message arrived, and was being broadcasted back to the Atlas Academy and military base.

**\- S.S. White Tide - Ash's Quarters - 7 PM - 3 Days until Arrival -**

Ash sat in his bed as he disassembled his FAL and cleaned it, beside him were the pieces and on the floor were the tools to clean it. He thought about what his dad offered him as he cleaned the barrel of the gun, repeating to himself "Should I?"

He sighed, put the barrel beside him and laid down, closing his eyes and going into deep thought. On one hand he wouldn't have to be at the front lines and would still be contributing, but on the other hand... "I don't know jack-shit about espionage..."

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, giving it more thought, until he felt something hovering over his face. Ash opened his eyes and found Kira smirking at him, inches away from his face, causing him to panic and hit his forehead with hers.

Kira stumbled back and yelled "Son Of A Bitch! That hurt!" Ash shot back in an equally pained tone "No shit! You'er a God Damn brick wall!" Both glared at each other for a moment before chuckling and taking their respective seat, Kira by the small reading table and Ash still on his bed.

Ash continued cleaning then asked "So why did dad bring you?" Kira grinned then whistled. Pushing the metal door open was a small contraption, it was roughly two feet tall, two long and one wide, was on tank treads and had a large dome with a single lens in front of it.

Ash looked at it then asked Kira "Is that-?" Kira cut in and replied with a fist pridefully on her voluptuous chest "Yep! My first fully functional robot! I call it Path-Finder Mark 1, or PF-Mk1 for short." Path-Finder let out afew "Beeps" and "Boops" then extended two thin arms with three digit hands and helped Ash pick up some of the pieces that fell.

Ash smiled and muttered "Bet they don't have these where we're going." Kira grinned and said smugly "They don't have me where we are going, so hell no they don't."

Ash watched as Path-Finder set all the parts on the bed, then told the odd robot "Thank you Path-Finder." Ash got a high pitched "Beep" and watched as PF left the room, making Kira sigh and say "Imagine, having them, just larger, helping us in the battlefield.. The gap between common infantry and mechanized infantry filled."

Ash sighed then asked "So i guess that this is what dad meant when he said _"Technological Breakthroughs"_ right?" Kira nodded then walked over to the door and locked then before asking "Can I ask you a favor?" Ash raised a brow then told her cautiously "Depends on the favor.."

Kira took a deep breath then asked as politely as she could "Dad told me that I need to teach you how to fight in two days... And we both know that you sorta.. Kinda.. Maybe... Technically... Are... the most useless piece of crap when it comes to fighting with your pitiful excuse known as hands.."

Ash had a flat stare and asked in a dull tone "And all this... _"Honesty"_ of my physical condition because...?" Kira punched his shoulder and finished "Because i need you to actually bother to learn how to fight.." Ash groaned from the floor as he rubbed his shoulder, muttering to himself "That's gonna leave a bruise..."

Kira chuckled and added "Do me that favor... And you might get a reward." Ash raised a brow and looked at the grin she was giving him, whether it was smug of sultry, he didn't know, or want to find out.

Kira stepped out of Ash's room and hummed to herself as she headed down to the engine block, leaving Ash on the floor of his room, alone. He sighed then hurried in rebuilding his FAL before laying down, putting his hands up like he was holding a guitar.

Ash could hear as he plucked and strummed the strings of his air-guitar in his head then hummed along. But then reality seeped back in as he looked at his hands, his empty, scar riddled hands.

Ash sighed to himself, hugged his pillow and let himself drift to sleep.

**\- Unknown Location - 9 PM -**

The warehouse was full of WhiteFang members, all of them loading as much dust onto airships while others set up explosives in strategic positions to ensure there would be no evidence left.

Outside the warehouse, by one of the many airships was Roman, whistling to himself as he watched the cleanest robbery in history take place. No alarms, guards were dealt with, and no patrols or huntsmen, simply Clean.

Roman stopped when one of the WhiteFang called him up to the cockpit to take a call. He groaned, walked into the cock pit, took the microphone and asked "Roman here, on the site of the cleanest job ever. What's the word?" On the other end he could hear a woman chuckle and ask sarcastically "So I'd take it that there is no trouble with your job?"

Roman gave a snort, to show that he got the sarcasm, then told the woman on the other end "As a matter of fact, yes. We might be able to actually take about a fifth of the entire supply here... And that's saying a lot." The woman laughed to herself then ordered "Well, wrap it up... We got a lot to prepare for.."

**\- Rose/Long House - Mid-Day - 2 Days until the Arrival -**

Ruby and Yang sat on Ruby's bed as they listened to their parents argue downstairs about whether or not sending them to Beacon. This argument was occurring all around the world of Remnant after the entire population of 4Kingdoms watched the transmission sent by Whitefield.

Ruby could hear the arguing get worse as the yelling got louder, then asked Yang "Umm can we go somewhere else?" Yang nodded then opened the window, allowing Ruby to jump out.

Down stairs Taiyang Xiao Long yelled "They will be fine! There's nothing to worry abou-" He was cut off by a short woman in a white robe yelled "There is! These people aren't like anyone here! We don't know their motives, what they want or even how they will act around us, for all we know they are wolves just waiting to break in!"

Taiyang pinched the bridge of his nose and explained in a calmer tone "They are going, it's what they've wanted for so long.. Summer.." Summer Rose let her head hang in defeat, her black and red hair covering her eyes as she felt Taiyang hug her.

After a brief moment of snuggling did they let go, with Taiyang walking towards the front door and saying "Now, I'm gonna go get the girls... Please, don't worry too much about it... Okay?" Summer smiled and nodded, then watched as her husband left.

However as soon as the door closed did she run her hand over her left shoulder, feeling an old scar and muttered "Please don't be them.."

**\- Whitefield Naval Fleet - Aircraft Carrier 3 - Midnight -**

Ash and Kira both punched each other in the face, both standing their ground as the other's fist left a nasty bruise. Kira jumped back and threw Ash a left hook, Ash blocked it with his elbow, stepped up to her and gave her a right hook to her face.

Nikita watched them train from a distance and watched Ash get picked up and slammed down by Kira. Ash groaned then wrapped his legs around her arm and held her wrist with both hands, causing her to wince as he held her in a lock.

Kira winced more as Ash started bending her arm in he wrong way, making her elbow go inwards instead of outwards. She screamed as the pain grew and eventually tapped out, earning herself freedom from Ash's lock.

Nikita clapped and walked up to them with a smirk and asked "Where did you learn to fight like that, Ash?" Ash panted as he rubbed his jaw and replied between groans "Learned it from Kira.." Kira had the paramedics all over her, making sure her arm wasn't broken.

Thankfully it wasn't and she stood up, walked up to Ash and kicked him right in the groin, sending the Bastard down in one hit. Nikita frowned then told her "You lost fair in square, Kira. Accept defeat with some honor.." She gave him a flat look and walked away, only muttering "...That hurt..."

Nikita sighed then asked Ash "I'd take it that you accept my offer?" Ash groaned on the deck and nodded as he slowly got up. Nikita smiled and told him "Good, you will train until we arrive, you will be medicated for any unwanted diseases and with a couple of performance enhancers... The combatants of the nations we are going to are significantly more agile than us.."

Ash nodded and assumed his combat pose with Nikita only instructing him "Do your best.." Ash nodded and both circled one another, until both delivered each other a spin kick, sending one another back slightly. Nikita grinned and raised both his fist to be leveled with his head, while Ash hunched forward with one fist in front of him and the other by his chest.

Nikita moved in, giving Ash a quick jab as he reached for his arm with his free hand. Ash backed up then jumped at Nikita, punching him with a solid right hook. Nikita shook off his daze then triple kicked Ash back before jumping at him and stopping his fist right on Ash's nose.

Nikita smirked, but noticed Ash smirking right back at him, causing Nikita to look down and see the bayonet pointing at his abdomen. Nikita chuckled, then muttered as he got up "Heh, just like your father... Never playing by the rules.."

Ash got up and put his bayonet back in it's holster and replied with "In combat the enemy won't follow our rules.. So why should I follow theirs, am i right?" Nikita nodded as he fixed his tie and told Ash "Agreed... Now let's rest.."

**\- Skies Over Atlesian Ocean - 6 AM - 1 Day until Arrival -**

A small patrol fleet of Atlesian airships watched over the relatively calm waters of the ocean, the sun rising from the east with every passing minute. The captain groaned as he rubbed his eyes and asked the pilot in a grumpy tone "Any signs of a Naval fleet?"

The pilot shook his head and replied "No sir, just the occasional iceberg." The captain nodded and looked at the horizon, watching as the sky went from dark blue to orange with the sun rise. However he saw something else with the sun rise, black silhouettes spewing out smoke.

The crew watched as more silhouettes formed, then they saw the ships in more detail, heavy naval guns on their decks, men and women manning AA guns, aircraft carriers being used as fields for the troops to do exercise on, and most concerning of all, the sheer number.

Down bellow Ash stared at the Airships with with Kira beside him saying "Damn... Guess using dust is cheating." Ash and Nikita both replied with "Second that." The three were in the command center awaiting for the communication crew to establish contact with the opposing fleet.

The Atlesian fleet followed the Whitefield fleet for about three hours before communication was finally established, with the captain of the airship demanding "Seize your engines, we are boarding your vessels and escorting them back to Atlas. Don't try-"

Nikita cut in with a gentle tone "This is chancellor Nikita Wilson of Whitefield... My fleet and I are en-route to vale, captain. We are not here to start a fight, contact your superiors then come back to us when you are better briefed, over."

The captain was left speechless at the poise and firmness of Nikita's words, and replied with "O.. Of course chancellor... I will contact our superiors directly, over and out." Nikita smiled from his ship and replied with a polite "Thank you" before hanging up his microphone.

The captain on the other hand rushed the call to General Ironwood, only telling the entire crew to stay in their stations until further notice, and made it explicitly clear to not shoot. The captain now stood before the monitor staring at Ironwood and reported "General, we have just made contact with the naval fleet, awaiting further orders, sir!"

James spat his morning coffee and yelled "You what?!" The captain swallowed audibly and replied "Made contact, and established a means of communication, sir.."

Ironwood muttered to himself "I'll be damned..." then listened to the captain continue "Also... Their chancellor is on-board their capital ship.. And is still sailing directly towards vale.. At their current speed they will arrive in a little over 24 hours." James found himself genuinely unprepared for such a quick arrival and told the captain in a firm tone "Give me a moment."

He cut the call then ordered one of the many people in comms "Get me in contact with Ozpin, now!" One of the younger men connected Ironwood to Beacon, but Ozpin was taking his sweet time in answering. Eventually the headmaster answered with a dull "What is it now, James?"

James cleared his throat, recomposed himself and told Ozpin in a calm voice "We have gotten word that naval vessels of unknown origin have been spotted in the Atlesian Ocean. Their destination is Vale, and they they are a day away." Ozpin blinked and asked "And how do you know this how..?"

James replied by asking "No need to look at the details, but the question remains, what should we do?" Ozpin smiled and replied with "Well, if their leader is coming, then i guess I'll have to meet with him. Send an airship to pick me up, and i will judge their intentions." James nodded and told Ozpin "Understood, see you soon." Ozpin sighed when his screen darkened then got up and proceeded to prepare for one hell of a talk.

**\- Whitefield Fleet - Aircraft Carrier Deck - 11 AM - 19 Hours until Arrival -**

Nikita hurried to his helicopter as Ash asked "Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know anything about their airships, let alone the layout of it." Nikita chuckled and replied in a amused tone "Think I'm not packing?" Ash looked and saw Nikita's revolvers under his coat, then smirked and told him "Don't go scaring them with those, you might accidentally start a war."

Nikita gave Ash a smug smirk as he got on the helicopter and flew up to the fleet flying over their heads. One ship in particular awaited for Nikita's arrival, with smaller ships guarding it as Nikita's helicopter ascended towards it. Ash watched as it was surrounded and escorted by the Atlesian airships, then pulled his radio out and told the captain of the ship "The chancellor is out, tell the submarines to scout ahead for us..."

**\- Atlesian Capital Ship - Interrogation Room - 18 Hours until Arrival -**

Nikita sat in a pitch black room with a single light over him and a metal table, he hummed to himself as outside James and Ozpin prepared. James looked at Ozpin and asked "So, what exactly are you gonna ask and offer?" Ozpin smiled and simply said "First thing's first, establish a good mutual understanding and then we demand and offer.."

James nodded and allowed Ozpin in, where Nikita got up and saluted the headmaster. Ozpin chuckled and told Nikita in a calm tone "No need for formalities Chancellor, we are both on equal footing here." Nikita took his seat then asked in a laid back tone "So, you a representative? Or one of the leaders of your council?"

Ozpin shook his head and simply said in a gentle tone "I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, and a very influential and trusted adviser for the council of Vale." Nikita raised a brow and examined Ozpin, he was lying, but he played along and asked "Adviser, huh? Then would you mind me asking about the current state of Vale as a whole?"

Ozpin smiled and replied with "I am in no position to discuss such things with you, chancellor. No, i am here to see if we can come to an... Agreement, of sorts." Nikita smirked and simply told Ozpin "Then fire away. State your terms."

Ozpin blinked and was surprised as he asked "Really? No questioning? No monologue about patriotism? You will just give into our demands?" Nikita leaned forward and whispered "I may have more guns in the current moment, but even I am not stupid enough to fight the whole world.."

Ozpin nodded, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and replied "Agreed, now, there are five key factors we would like, two of which don't involve anything to be exchanged."

Nikita nodded and let Ozpin continue "First, we must establish a form of communication between your nation and 4Kingdoms."

Nikita nodded and told Ozpin in a dull tone "My engineers are working for a way to connect our relays with your communications towers..."

Ozpin smiled and continued "Second, and most importantly, we would like to learn about your nation... Basically access to your historical records."

Nikita smiled and replied in a warm tone "I can do better, my third son, Ash, is a historian. If you would allow it, i request for him to be allowed to... Educate your people on our history and culture."

Ozpin's smile brightened as he said "We will see. Third, to establish a trade route between Whitefield and the four kingdoms..."

Nikita shook his head as he said "We refuse to accept anything, your equipment and tools all utilize dust..." Ozpin raised a brow and asked "So?"

Nikita smiled and continued "Whitefield has a strong anti dust sentiment... That's why we are at war... We will send out anything, tools, vehicles, weapons, you name it, but we refuse to accept anything related with dust..."

Ozpin sighed and raised a hand lazily and continued "We will respect your beliefs, just don't send weapons, that's all we ask... For now.. And the last two points are simple, let a group of people map Whitefield and it's surrounding waters, and lastly, allow for a group of men and women to live in Whitefield."

Nikita sighed, crossed his arms and explained "I refuse that last point... I will no be responsible for civilians from another nation in my motherland... The front lines are constantly changing, and allowing for inexperienced civilians to go is the same as sending them to die.."

Ozpin shook his head and told Nikita "We must allow for civilians to travel between-" Nikita slammed his fist on the desk as he cut in "You are not listening, adviser... Whitefield is an active war zone... Every single citizen in my country knows how to use a gun from birth... We breed soldiers, patriots, real men and women, not civilians." Ozpin could see it in Nikita's eyes, he wasn't lying."

Ozpin sighed and asked in a defeated tone "And what are your conditions?" Nikita smiled and replied in a respectful, but eerie tone "One: No Dust or Dust users enter my country... And Two: Direct communication with your superiors. That is all, anything else is negotiable."

Ozpin nodded, got up and said "Understood, you will get your answer in a couple of minutes." Nikita nodded and watched Ozpin leave, outside James told Ozpin "He is plotting something... But those terms and conditions are more than acceptable. I hate to say this, but he is offering enough to make him a favorable ally."

Ozpin nodded and agreed with "I concur, he must want something... I will allow his son to teach in Beacon... Keep a close eye and ear on him.." James nodded then told Ozpin "I'll deal with the politicians, you have the backing of Atlas to allow them in... For now.."

Ozpin smiled and watched James leave before entering the room again, taking his seat and asked "Technology exchange, your son teaches in my academy, and an exchange of minerals, not dust. Deal?" Nikita smirked and extended his hand, and stating smugly "You have a deal... Adviser. Strictly Business?"

Ozpin shook his hand and replied in confirmation "Strictly business." Nikita grinned and thought to himself "_Hook line and sinker. Now Ash has to prepare.. He has a date with Destiny.._" Ozpin smiled and thought to himself "_Gonna have to play this carefully... Maybe i can get answers as to how they survived That incident.._"

Ozpin walked over to the door and opened it for Nikita, stating "Age before beauty." Nikita chuckled then told Ozpin "Heh.. Age... You are older than you seem.. Aren't you?" Ozpin just chuckled and walked out after Nikita.

**\- Whitefield Fleet - Aircraft Carrier 3 - Midnight - 6 Hours until Arrival -**

Ash sighed as he looked at the mirror, he was wearing an olive green uniform with the sleeves rolled up, black knee pads and webbing, and a black skin tight body sock that covered his entire body all the way up to his neck. Ash picked up his duffel bags and hurried out to the LZ.

When he got out he saw more Atlesian airships arrive as others left, then he got on the Huey. He found about a dozen cargo boxes inside the helicopter as Nikita arrived and informed him "You are gonna be a teacher... We filled all the documentation for you, and we are allowing you to execute the plan how you see fit... But you are on your own." Ash sighed and nodded, then was given a 1911 MC Operator with a silencer.

Ash examined it and found the initials "JW" on the grip as Nikita told him "Belonged to your father.. The second to last gift... The last one... Is this.." Ash looked at the long strip of cloth in Nikita's hands and asked "A bandage?" Nikita smacked his head and corrected "A Bandanna." Ash looked at it then took it.

Nikita watched him pull his hair back then put on the black strip, and felt himself remembering his dad. Ash looked up at Nikita and made him say "Just like your dad... Say for the clean face.." Ash smiled and got on the helicopter, and waved to the crew and his dad as he left.

**\- Beacon Academy - Landing Area - 7 AM - Day of Arrival -**

The airship had just landed, the students attending were getting off with their respective friends of family members, while one blonde boy puked in the first garbage can he found. Ruby and Yang both walked on the path to Beacon as their parents followed behind them.

Summer smiled as she watched Ruby drool and babble on about all the weapons people brought, while Yang kept her in line. Taiyang chuckled and told Summer "See? Nothing to worry about... Except the prospect of one.. Or both, getting a boyfriend.."

Summer gave him an amused snort, while Yang explained to Ruby "Because my friends are here, gotta catch up! Bye!" and left the young girl alone. Ruby spun in place and muttered to herself "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Summer sighed and was about to go with Ruby until everyone heard a strange whirling noise, and saw a strange vehicle flying towards Beacon. On the back of the helicopter Ash sighed, rubbing his right ear after having a small dot injected into it, the pilots looked down and informed Ash "Can't find a suitable landing spot, we're gonna-"

Ash opened the door and told the pilots "Stay in the air until further notice." then jumped off. The people gasped as they saw him jump off then land one leg after the other then on his hands. Ruby froze as she watched this man stand up, and stared back at her.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are, Captain, you may start speculating now, as for the rest of you, i hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter, if you all have anything to say, please, don't hesitate in speaking your mind. Only way i can tell if I'm doing good or not is through you guys.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, have a good day, review and all that technical stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview:**

**First Scene:**

Ash stares into the Emerald Forest as he could hear something big coming to him. He held his FAL firmly in his hands and went deeper into the woods, all the while the newly arrived students of Beacon also entered and looked for their teams.

**Second Scene:**

Thomas and Nikita both walked through the halls of the Reichstag, with Thomas holding his rifle in hand and Nikita with his revolvers.

**Third Scene:**

Ash picks up the pawn chess piece then turns around to find Ruby and Weiss both arguing then hurries behind a pillar to avoid detection.

**Final Scene:**

Ash and Weiss clash blades before Ash pulls his gun out and points it at her and shoots...


	5. Prologue Finale: The Beginning

**A/N:Time for the end of the prologue, not much to say except i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**\- Beacon Academy - 7:10 AM -**

Ash stood there, everyone who had just arrived to attend Beacon stared at him and whispered among one another. He looked around and could clearly hear them go quiet, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Ash however noticed the girl in red before him leaning to her right, almost like she was trying to get a better look at something. But when Ash took a step back did he kick a white suitcase and caused a girl with white hair to yell "Hey! Watch it!" Ash looked at the girl who yelled stomp up to him.

Ash kept a flat look as she continued to yell "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have.. Caused...?" She finally noticed his look as he asked in a genuinely unpleasant tone "No, what could i have caused just by bumping into that suitcase..?" The girl felt her face go red as she explained "That is Dust, extracted from-"

Ash cut in and simply asked her in a serious tone "Dust? Why would a girl like you carry Dust? You training to be some sort of Duster?" She frowned and corrected "Huntress, now don't go around messing with these!" She opened one of the suitcases and continued as a small cloud of multiple dust types surrounded her "They are the finest dust that money could buy-"

Ash growled, pulled his pistol out and shot the small Dust vial in her hand, causing a small explosion of mixed elements. One rolled towards another girl with long black hair as Ash simply muttered "And damn you for supporting slavery.. Who the hell do you think you are?"

The girl in black walked up to them and answered Ash "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company... One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.." The girl in white smirked, but before she could say anything the girl with black hair continued "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Ash groaned and muttered out loud to himself "No matter where you are, Dust is always made the same way... Of the blood, sweat, tears... and corpses of the working class and innocent.." The black haired girl nodded and replied with a simple "Indeed."

Ash was about to say something when he felt something poking his FAL, so he did a 180 and blinked. The girl with a red hood was standing there frozen in place as Ash asked "Excuse me? Could you NOT mess with a loaded gun? Especially it's on someone else.." Ruby gave an awkward smile and stammered out "B.. But I've never seen a weapon like that! Is it a new model? Does it extend? What is it's special-"

Ash's eye twitched as he simply told her "Girl... Ask... That's all you gotta do.." Ash turned and found the girl with black hair was gone and muttered to himself simultaneously with Ruby "Welcome to Beacon.."

Both looked at eacho ther and sighed as a blonde boy came up to them and asked "Uhh you two alright?" Both shook their heads as the blonde told them "I'm Jaune.." Ruby smiled and replied "Ruby Rose." then Ash with "Ash Wilson." However both Ash and Ruby looked at Jaune then asked "Wait... Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

**\- 5 Minutes Later -**

Ash walked behind both Jaune and Ruby as they talked about motion sickness, however his eyes were fixated on their weapons. Ash cleared his throat, then asked "Err what's that thing on your back, kid?"

Ruby turned and asked "What this? It's Crescent Rose." Ruby brandished her scythe, letting it extend into it's full length, and causing Jaune to back up. Ash examined it ad Ruby continued "A scythe and customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ash examined it and simply said "How... Unique.."

Ruby frowned and demanded "Alright, Ash, what about your weapon, what is that?" Ash raised a brow and pulled out his FAL and explained "The FAL, a weapon that united a nation, it shed old war time wood for the modern age metal."

Ash ejected the clip and continued "Firing 7.62x51mm standard rounds at an rpm of 700 rounds per minute. Solid metal body with a reliable gas-operating system, this gun has been dubbed "The Right Arm.. Of The Free World"... But even then... It's criminally overlooked in favor of -old-wartime classics... And more modern weapons..."

Ruby found herself looking at the gun feverishly, wanting to get her little hands on it even more now. However Ash put it back over his shoulder and explained "But it does have it's downsides... It's designed for duty, and nothing else, it's too light for a battle rifle firing a high caliber cartridge at full auto, only has iron sights, and has a nasty recoil... Some call it unusable.."

Ruby stood behind him again and poking at the rifle, making Ash groan and hand it to her, only saying "Just don't shoot it.." Ruby nodded as she got a feel for the weapon, and agreed, this was a weapon that didn't require discipline, it mandated it.

Eventually the trio found themselves walking again with Jaune asking "What was that thing you arrived on?" Ash looked at Jaune and replied "A Huey transport Helicopter, usually reserved for quick deployment in and out of battlefields." Ruby smiled and asked "So you are from that place the news has been going on about White-Land or something."

"Whitefield, not White-Land" Ash corrected, causing Ruby to give an amused snort and ask "Alright, what is Whitefield like?" Ash chuckled and told her "You will find out in my first class... That's all I'm saying." Ruby and Jaune stopped then asked "Wait, you're a teacher? How old are you?"

Ash replied with "20, how old did you think i was?" Ruby blinked and replied sheepishly "18.. You do look really young." Ash smirked and continued walking with both teens following behind him.

**\- Beacon Academy - Main Hall - 9 AM -**

The trio eventually ended up in a bustling hall full of other students, with Ash groaning as he felt awkwardly out of place. Then he watched as Ruby hurried to some blonde girl, making Jaune groan out "Oh great.. Where am i supposed to find another quirky girl like her..?" Ash chuckled and told him "Then don't just stand there, dumb ass. Go and join her." Jaune blinked at the language Ash used, but nodded and walked over to Ruby and Yang.

They seemed to argue for a moment, before Yang laughed and replied "Explosion? Come on Ruby, who would possibly blow up dust on purpose?" Ash stood behind her and answered her question "I would, and did. Especially when it belonged to some grubby, self centered child of some dust making, corporate-"

He stopped when Ruby gave him an awkward smile and glanced behind him, making Ash mutter "And she is right behind me isn't she..?" Both sisters nodded as Yang muttered "Oh my god, you really did cause an explosion... Erm.. Whoever you are."

Weiss on the other hand was red hot with fury, making Ash instinctively put his hand on his pistol's grip. Both stared at each other, both had their hand on their respective weapon, and both were ready to scrap. However, the sound of a man clearing his throat ringed through the hall, making everyone, Ash and Weiss included, turn to see a man standing before them all.

Ash retracted his hand from his gun and listened to the man explain "Ahem, I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills... And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.."

The boredom or seriousness in Ozpin's voice was almost palpable, but he fixed his glasses and continued "But i look among you, and all i see is wasted energy, in need or purpose... Direction.." Ash crossed his arms and thought to himself "Already heard so many speeches in my life.. Just get to the point.."

He continued to listen as Ozpin told everyone "- It is up to you, to take the first step.." Everyone looked at one another as Glynda took center stage and told them in a serious, yet welcoming tone "You will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, but before you go... This year we have a guest..."

Everyone looked around at each other, looking confused as Glynda continued "As you all have heard... During the week another nation contacted 4Kingdoms... As a sign of good faith in a treaty that is under way, the nation of Whitefield has sent one of their Historians to teach us about their nation... Students, I present to you... Professor Ash Wilson."

Ash stood there, the spot light was on him as everyone stared at the soldier before them. Ash kept his serious gaze on Glynda as everyone backed away from him. Glynda then continued "Professor, why don't you come up here and give the students a few words before dismissing them?"

Ash kept his serious look as he walked up to the front of the mass of students, the silence was deafening, say for some students muttering "Murderer." "Warmonger" and "Monster." Ash eventually made it up to the microphone, where Glynda whispered "Don't scare them, nothing about war.."

Ash didn't reply to her, instead he stood before the Mic and spoke in a firm tone "I won't lie to any of you... Yes, i have fought in my nation's war, and yes, i have killed people. But I'm not in a battlefield, I'm at an academy, to teach you about my nation, and it's history." He could see a lot of unhappy looks as he continued "I will respect your lifestyles and beliefs, but... I will not stand idle if i find people discriminating, bothering others, or slacking off... You will face the consequences.. You all might be kids... But eventually... You all will grow up." The students swallowed and watched him leave, his stride a calm and conservative one.

In the back of the mass of students, standing by the doors, was Summer, her eyes fixated on him as she muttered "H.. How? You..."

**\- Beacon Academy - Ball Room - 9 PM -**

Ruby was laying in her sleeping bag, empty notebook before her as she thought about the events of the day. However as she stared at the blank piece of paper did Yang arrive and tell her "It's like a big slumber party!" However Ruby just sighed and told her "Don't think dad would approve of all the boys.." Yang gave a mischievous grin and purr as she examined all the guys, say for a certain someone, Jaune.

Ruby looked at the blank page then up at the other students, most of them were asleep, others were talking, and lastly a few were doing menial things, like writing, reading or playing a few games. She sighed and muttered "Feels awkward not knowing anyone... And not having any friends around.." Yang then asked "What about Jaune? He's... Nice?"

Ruby frowned then explained "Subtract Weiss... Back to zero." Yang started thinking then responded with "And that Ash guy?" Ruby raised her brow and asked "What about him? He's a teacher." Yang chuckled and replied "Sis, out of all of us present, i think you and Jaune are the only ones on his good side... So you made two friends and one enemy! 200% increase!"

Ruby threw a pillow at Yang's face and chuckled, then looked around, finding a certain dark haired girl sitting at the far end of the ball room, by a window then muttered "That girl.." Yang looked at her then asked "Know her?" Ruby shook her head and explained "She helped Mr. Wilson when Weiss blew up... Neither of them seem fond of the Schnee Dust Company.."

Yang grinned then picked Ruby up and told her "Then let's get you a third friend!" Ruby made a strange Urk sound then protested while resisting. It was futile, Yang had already dragged her towards her and asked the girl in a cheery tone "Hello! I believe you know each other?" She looked at Ruby then replied "Yeah... Aren't you the one who was poking at the new teacher's weapon?" Ruby gave an awkward smile and replied "Ummm yeah.. Just call me Ruby."

Before the conversation could go anywhere, the sound of the helicopter slowly got louder as it flew over the ball room and towards the back. Everyone hurried to the windows and watched as the machine landed and eventually shut down, making Yang ask "What is that thing..?"

Sadly for them, Jaune was the one who answered "The professor called it a Helicopter..." The girls all turned to look as the blonde boy as he quickly backed off and said in a pathetic tone "Umm o.k. I'll be.. Elsewhere..." The students watched as Ash got off the vehicle, along with the pilots, and headed into Beacon.

The event was meaningless, and nothing would have come of it, until a certain someone scoffed "He's just trying to scare us. Showing off his people's "_Big Bad Weapons_" So pathetic.." The three girls turned and saw Weiss, giving the machine a scornful glare as students muttered to each other. Yang groaned and swore under he breath "Damn... Her again.."

Ruby sighed then asked "So, what is your name?" The dark haired girl gave a small smile and replied "Blake." They three talked for a while longer, all the while, in the halls Ash walked alone, cigarette perched on the edge of his lips as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

**\- Beacon Academy - 7 AM -**

The students all woke up as soon as the sun rose, Ren and Nora both did their usual thing, with Nora practically talking his ear off. Ruby and Yang both prepared in the locker rooms as Ruby asked "Wonder what's got them so worked up?"

On the other side of the locker rooms, in a walled off area, was Ash as he finished putting on his dad's uniform. Behind him was Glynda as she informed him "Now, we usually don't let older people take this initiation... But in order to know that you have what it takes to make it here, you will."

Ash nodded as he pulled out a few clips for his FAL and listened to Glynda "Now, the rules are simple... But in your case, they are modified... You must make it to the northernmost part of the forest.. Take one of the relics from the temple, then protect it and make your way back... Along with that, your secondary priority will be to find a team member.. First person you make eye contact with."

Ash inserted the clip, then asked "Let me guess, we will have to get along and cooperate in order to pass?" Glynda nodded then watched as he loaded his pistol, M79 grenade launcher and sheathed his bayonet. On the other side of the wall the students listened, with Yang asking "How many guns does this guy have?" Ruby replied quickly "I counted three firearms and one blade.."

The majority of the students swallowed and felt a bit outclassed, at least until a certain Schnee muttered "Criminal.." Ash on the other side yelled "I can hear you too princess! You just earned yourself a target on your back!" Weiss went silent as Ruby and Yang chuckled and whispered "Karma."

**\- Beacon Academy - Cliffside - 9 AM -**

The students were already an hour into the forest, Ash on the other hand waited for the green light as Ozpin told him "The monsters down there are like nothing you've ever seen mister Wilson.. Are you ready?" Ash gave a smug smirk and replied "You are looking at a monster, headmaster..." Ozpin sighed and told him "Good luck, you will need it." Ash nodded, stepped on the launch pad and was slung into the fray.

Ozpin and Glynda watched as he reached the highest point in his launch then pulled a string from his backpack. In a few seconds a parachute ejected and carried him north, making Glynda mutter "Cheating little-" Ozpin chuckled and simply said "Someone came prepared." Ash slowly descended as the students watched him, some in awe, others jealousy, and one in ire.

He eventually landed and removed his parachute, examined his surroundings, then looked into the Emerald Forest. Ash stared into the trees, feeling something big coming for him, he held his FAL firmly and hurried deeper into the woods. All the while the students arrived to his landing site after a few minutes.

The first was Ren as he got on one knee and examined the parachute and muttered "Pretty smart." as he heard gunfire coming from up ahead. He hurried as the gunshots stopped and found a dead King Taijitu, bullet holes completely covered it's corpse as it bled out.

Ash hurried north as he heard various shots and trees falling, he bandaged his arm as he hurried then stopped. He heard someone say "That wasn't too hard." then another one reply "Not like this place is hard to find." Ash hid in the bushes as Yang and Blake stood as a very girly scream echoed through the woods.

Ash hurried around them as silently as he could, all the while he heard practically the most chaotic amount of noise in the shortest time span. He watched as a girl and her friend came riding on an Ursa, Jaune and Ruby fall from the sky, some red head get chased by a Deathstalker, then looked up and saw Weiss hanging onto a large bird of sorts.

"What do these people smoke.. And where can i get some of it?" Ash asked himself as he slowly scuttled towards the chess pieces, hiding behind their pillars as the crew came together. Ash took the black pawn piece and thought to himself "Always fodder, aren't we buddy?" then backed up to the larger pillars as he heard Ruby say "Not if I can-" she stopped when everyone heard something move behind them, and made eye contact with Ash.

Ash quickly hid and held his breath as he stayed out of sight, begging for them not to look into it. Sadly, Blake spoke up "You can stop hiding.." Ash sighed, but was saved when the Deathstalker roared and caused everyone to focus on it. He sneaked into the trees as he watched Ruby go head on against the Deathstalker.

He groaned as he watched her attacks do nothing, and pulled his grenade launcher out. He aimed but saw the Nevermore pin Ruby down with one of it's feathers. He pulled his grenade launcher up quickly and fired at the Deathstalker before anyone reacted.

Everyone watched as Ash came out of the woods and kept his rain of grenades coming down on the Deathstalker. Eventually Yang helped Ruby and they all hurried to get their pieces, however as Ash kept fighting did Ruby yell "Come on! We got what we need, let's go!" Weiss was noticeably unhappy as she told Ruby "He can handle himself! Leave him!"

Ash stopped firing and aimed at Weiss with his pistol as he demanded "Okay, what is that supposed to mean?!" Weiss pointed her sword at him and told him scornfully "You are a soldier, as in expendable. We are huntsmen and huntresses, we are needed-"

Ash pulled the trigger, and the bullet whizzed past Weiss' shoulder, causing her to go wide eyed as Ash explained "I may be a soldier, but i will fight for what i believe is right until my time comes, and everything you are and represent goes against it."

Ruby got between them as they both prepared to scrap and begged "Guys, not here, we really-" Weiss cut in and yelled at Ruby "Don't get involved! YOU are too young to understand this, kid." Yang pulled Ruby back and told her "Leave her, she isn't worth helping." The teams left, leaving only both of them alone.

Ash and Weiss assumed combat positions, Weiss her regular one handed pose while Ash held his blade with his left hand and pistol with his right. The Nevermore flew over them as the other ran away, leaving Weiss to warn "Last chance to back off." Ash didn't reply, he charged in at her, making her smirk as she gave a thrust and fired off a ball of fire at him.

Ash rolled under it and collided his knife with her sword, then pointed his gun at Weiss' chest, and shot her. Weiss side stepped up and noticed just how close he got and muttered "How dare you.." Ash growled as more Grimm arrived, Weiss looked at the Ursas and Beowolf around them and told him "This is suicide!"

Ash looked around and sighed, only telling her "This is the only time I'm gonna help a damn duster like you.." Both got back to back as Weiss asked "You still got some of those grenades?" Ash muttered "Five... But they pack enough kick to kill these no problem.." Ash examined them and asked her "Have you ever heard of the play: Split the Defense?"

Weiss looked around and saw what he meant, Ursas were at the front while Beowolves were behind them. She nodded and watched as Ash holstered his pistol and pulled up his grenade launcher, then fired at the Ursas, making a large gap for Weiss to do her work.

Ash ducked as Weiss charged at the Beowolves and started burning, freezing, shocking and blowing them away. Ash on the other hand avoided the Ursas as they tried to maul him to death, taking pot shots until he was out of grenades, and only killing three ursas. Weiss and Ash eventually ended up back to back again, both running low on both ammo and stamina.

Ash held his rifle firmly as he shot each Ursa and Beowolf down as it came, while Weiss pushed and pulled Ash around, using his gun as a sort of wall, while she was stabbing and slashing at any of the ones that got past hist first shot. The bodies piled up quickly as Ash and Weiss panted, exhaustion seeping through their bodies.

A Beowolf lunged at Ash while he reloaded and Weiss was finishing her own, but was shot out of the air by a certain silver eyed girl. Ash panted then looked, finding Ruby and the others running back and attacking with all they had.

Five minutes passed as the Grimm now lay dead, leaving one large bird to hunt. Ash helped Weiss over to the others as both groaned and panted.

"Thanks for coming back.." Ash muttered as he sat down and pulled out a bottle from a pouch on his hip. Ruby smiled and replied in a cheery tone "It was nothing, we gotta help each other after all." Ash nodded and chugged down the orange liquid, causing him to sigh in relief after it was done.

Weiss gave an awkward look as she replied to Ruby with "Yeah... Thanks for that.. Ruby." Ash kept his eyes up as he saw the Nevermore coming back, and warned them "Here it comes.. We better get moving.." The group agreed, Ash stood up and was about to start running when he heard something slither through the trees.

"Ah shit..." Was all Ash said as a large white snake lunged at him and coiled around him. Behind that one another two snakes came and hissed at Ash, Ruby and then others were about to start attacking when Ash yelled "I'll deal with these! You guys leave!"

Yang pulled Ruby with her as everyone went to the ruins by the cliff side, all the while Ash dodged the Snake's assaults. He did his best as the snakes didn't let up, sometimes they would slam him into a tree or the ground, other times they would try to coil him to the point he felt something begin to crack.

Ash freed his left arm and blade as he started stabbing the snake until it let go. He was tossed aside and got back up, but found his right arm was dislocated, making him wince and run into the forest. The snakes followed him, hissing as they slithered between the trees.

Ash however didn't go far, he instead hid behind a tree and watched the snakes slither away. He sighed and looked at his arm, just hanging there, making him groan as he tore some bark off the tree then placed it between his teeth.

He took deep breaths as he gripped his right arm by the bicep, then in one quick and forced motion, pushed it up and relocated his arm, making him split the piece of bark in his mouth. Ash flexed his fingers and arm, then nodded, heading to the ruins.

He arrived in time to see how Ruby beheaded the Nevermore, and earned herself the attention of everyone. Ash smiled and found himself saying something he never thought he would say "Now that's impressive."

However his little remark didn't last long, as one of the snakes came out of the forest and ate him whole. Ruby and the others went wide eyed and gasped as they watched the snake hiss at them for a moment, then stop, it started to spasm in pain.

Inside Ash was cutting it's innards with his blade as he forcefully made a way out, cutting his was through the meat, then muscle, and lastly the skin. Jaune felt his breakfast coming back up as Ash practically tore his way out and growled. They watched him keep cutting until the slit he made was large enough to let him simply slip out.

And he did, just to take a ten meter fall and land flat on his face, he groaned as be got up then looked at the snake collapse, the trauma must have been enough to make it pass out, and with the amount of blood pouring out, it wasn't gonna survive.

Ash then looked and found the other two coming at him, both stopping at the sight of their fellow Snake's corpse. They hissed at Ash as he climbed the body and screamed at them, the deep, guttural cry had hate sown onto it, while his face reflected the absolution of his anger.

He was livid.

Ash was expecting to fight them off, at least one, but instead they hissed and slithered away, leaving him with one final task, climb the cliff side. He turned around and could see everyone watching him, all eyes were on him as he raised a brow then walked to what remained of the ruins.

He found himself practically unable to reach the Cliff itself and got on one knee, put his hand over his right ear and ordered "Huey-01, i need a pick up, my means of returning have been destroyed." He got a simple response from the pilot "Understood, deploying."

**\- Beacon Academy - Main Hall - 6 PM -**

Ash watched from the shadows as Ozpin awarded the students with their team names and official "Welcome to Beacon" line, he chuckled and winced at the dull pain all over his body. He sighed as he left the hall and pulled out a cigarette, held it between his lips then pulled out a match. He lit his cigarette in the hall as he exited the building then headed to his helicopter, prepared to sleep until the next morning.

He sat inside his Huey as the pilots handed him a plate of mashed potatoes and steak. He accepted it without hesitation, set his lit cigarette aside and started eating, all the while he watched as the sun set. He sighed and took a spoon full of mashed potatoes and listened to his pilots .

He shoveled down the rest of his food in under five minutes then sat back and relaxed, his whole body pulsing with a dull pain that at least served one purpose, making him know he was still alive. Ash put his cigarette back in it's rightful place and continued smoking in peace and quiet.

"Helloooo?" Ash instantly felt his patience slip as he shot up and found none other than Ruby Rose smiling at him. He sighed and coughed as he swallowed a lungful of smoke and asked her "What the hell are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

Ruby gave an awkward smile and replied "Well, they are all exhausted after today." Ash raised a brow and asked "Again, why are you here?" Ruby sighed and simply replied with "To thank you, i guess..?"

He raised a brow and replied with an awkward "Umm you are welcome.." Ruby smiled as the sunset behind her, but before she left, she noticed the literal crates full of different weapons.

Her eyes shined as she asked Ash "Got room for a fourth person?" Ash gave her a flat look as the pilots left them, making him sigh and ask her "You like Mashed Potatoes?"

Ruby sat on the edge of the Huey as Ash served her a plate of Mashed Potatoes and a piece of Stake as she asked "So, what did professor Ozpin think?" Ash handed her the plate and replied in a bored tone "Well first off, fighting with a rich kid didn't earn me any good graces... So you can guess what he said.."

She sighed and ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes, all the while behind the trees Summer watched. The mother watched them talk and eat as the sun set, but she heard one phrase that gave her goosebumps.

Ruby could see him wince every now and then, and remembered the King Taijitu's and simply said "The world would be better off without Snakes..." making him reply by stating "The world only has enough room for one Snake.." making Summer mutter "It is him..."

**\- Whitefield City - The Reichstag - 2 AM - 3 Days after First Contact -**

Nikita and Thomas both walked through the halls of the Reichstag, both brandishing their respective weapons, Thomas his Dragunov and Nikita his revolvers. The royal guard walked beside them as Thomas asked Nikita "Why did you send Ash? Out of all the agents with actual experience, why him?"

Nikita raised a brow and asked "Are you questioning my decision?" Thomas nodded as both entered the offices, where four Dusters were being held after a failed infiltration. Nikita looked at the guard and asked "How did they get in?" The guard replied in a deep tone "They assassinated four of the office workers and stole their clearance codes..."

Nikita sighed and ordered the guards "Take them to the catacombs... Get the information out of them by any mean necessary... I'll be down shortly." The guards nodded as they dragged the Dusters away, leaving Nikita to explain "Ash has five qualities... Five unique factors that are never in the same man... He is compassionate... A man who would resolve things before the storm even starts... He is adaptable... He switches mindset in the blink of an eyes..."

Thomas watched his father spin his revolvers as he continued saying "He is multi-talented... Is suited for nearly every sort of scenario we can throw him in... He is a quick learner... He learns by sight and experience, and is constantly learning... And most importantly..." Nikita stopped spinning his revolvers and looked Thomas in the eyes "He is the son of the legend..."

Thomas went wide eyed as Nikita answered his unasked question "Yes... He has his blood... And i can promise you... He is identical to his father... We were best friends... Almost brothers, one would say.."

Nikita turned his back to Thomas and stared out the window as he finished explaining "Remnant is on the verge of something big... With us having introduced ourselves, we have set in motion the gears of Destiny... Their last war was during their medieval times... Now, those ties to medieval culture will be severed... Think about it... An industrialized war... At a global scale... A World War... That.. Is... The future..."

Thomas swallowed and stood beside Nikita, and asked "Are we even ready for this?" Nikita shook his head "No... Nobody is... But within three to four years... We will be... Our War is coming to a close, and the rise of our international identity will shake the world to it's core... And Ash..."

Nikita sighed then smiled, continuing in a warm tone "Ash will be the one who will make allies for us... Get is the information we need... And establish a legacy that will last millennia... So..."

Nikita looks up at the reader with a smug smirk, and told you "Welcome to Whitefield... Nation of Conflict."

* * *

**A/N:And done, now we can finally start changing things up more. And Tambrone, only one word: NEIN! Now, i will take a short pause, just to try to get some chapters stockpilling, so don't expect another chapter until next week. Along with that there will be no previews this time (Sorry) but i will try to push out the next few chapters as soon as i can, along with that, i would like to hear what you guys think up to now of WF.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, have a good day, review, and all that technical stuff.**


	6. Bad Professor, Good Person

**A/N:And here we go, time to continue with the fic, glad to see you guys enjoying it up to now,so i won't ramble on anymore, enjoy.**

* * *

**\- Beacon Academy - Huey-01 - 7:20 AM -**

Ash groaned as he looked at his reflection on the Huey's windows, he wore a formal white button up shirt, black suit pants, freshly polished shoes and a black tie that felt an tad to tight. His hair was a mess, he couldn't pull it back and let the snow and cold freeze it... Because there was no snow or cold, it was a hot day.

He sighed once more as Glynda walked up to him and greeted in a formal "Good Morning mister Wilson, I'd take it you slept well?" Ash nodded and replied in a half yawn "Yeah... Better than sleeping in a Foxhole or Trench at -40° Celsius..." Glynda gave him a flat look and asked in an annoyed tone "Really? You're bringing that up?"

Ash nodded and earned himself a sigh as Glynda held a sheet of paper out and informed him "You're first class is at 9, from there you and professor Oobleck shall share class room, switching between each other by the hour."

Ash examined the classes he had, one at 9, the next at 11, the next at 1 and the last at class at 3. However he noticed he also had to attend "Combat Practice" and asked "What's combat practice? Am i gonna be some sort of assistant or something?"

Glynda gave an amused laugh at his comment and replied "My gosh no, you will be training along side the students. Your performance yesterday in combat was atrocious." Ash gave her a flat look and asked in a venomous tone "Atrocious how?" Glynda looked at him and could see his hand balled into a fist.

She pushed her glasses up and explained in a cold tone "Are you serious? You lacked formation, pose, any sort of action resembling proper combat etiquette.. To put it blunt.. You were fighting like a savage.." Ash glared at her, and stated "I don't fight for honor or elegance.. I fight to survive.."

Glynda frowned and stepped up to him, asking "Is that a threat?" Ash stepped up to her and replied "It's a fact. Honor, respect, and chivalry will get you killed in combat." Glynda slapped him, and got scolded by Ozpin as he came up to them yelling "Glynda!" She froze up and stepped away from Ash and turned to look at Ozpin.

The headmaster sighed and asked "Not even working yet and both of you are already preparing to slaughter one another... Not a very good sign, mister Wilson." Ash rolled his eyes and muttered "Figures.." making Ozpin raise a brow.

Ozpin handed Ash a set of keys and told him "I'm trusting you with access to the academy at any time of the day. I am also looking into moving you into one of the back rooms we have on campus.." Ash nodded and gave a polite "Thank you" before walking towards the doors of the academy, making Ozpin sigh and mutter "He is gonna get lost.."

Ash walked through the halls of the school before the students filled them with their person and noise, finding the place to be very welcoming, from the well kept and clean floors to the warm colors used to decorate, add to this a good amount of natural light, and it genuinely made the place feel comfy.

However, as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone, both falling back, making Ash mutter "Sorry, didn't see you- Ruby?" His eyes gazed at the woman before him, her pale white skin, short black/red hair, and silver eyes making him assume it was his soon to be student.

She gave a warm smile and corrected "No, Summer, Ruby's mother." Both got up and dusted themselves off, as Ash asked "You are Ruby's mother? You look identical to her... Say for the white robe.." Summer fixed her robe and felt her cheeks warm up, making her reply in a graceful tone "Thank you, Mister Wilson."

Both walked together now, with Summer asking "So, how does it feel?" Ash knew what she was talking about and replied "Odd, feels like I'm out of place.." Summer examined everything about him, his stride, his voice, his breathing, his physique, it was all identical to "Him".

Summer was about to make a warm remark when a certain man arrived and asked "Summer, who's this fella?" She looked up and found her husband, Taiyang, smiling at her, while simultaneously examining Ash.

Ash extended his hand and answered "I'm Ash Wilson, the history teacher from Whitefield." Taiyang's gaze turned sour, making Ash withdraw his hand, and Summer give an adorable frown and scold Taiyang with "Don't be rude, he's trying to be polite." Taiyang sighed and extended his hand out, accepting Ash's and muttering "Welcome to Beacon, Professor Wilson, i hope you enjoy your stay, and teach the students a thing or two."

Ash gave an affirmative nod as he watched Taiyang and Summer walk away, leaving him to wander the vacant halls of the Academy. However he heard a ring coming from his right ear and reached up to answer "Hello?"

He was greeted by a familiar yawn and amused "Morning little brother, I'm not interrupting you, am I?" It was Kira, he groaned and asked "What is it? I need to reach my first class before the students arrive, so make it quick." Kira didn't reply, instead Ash got a smack from the back of his head and turned around, and was left in absolute shock, she was here.

Kira smirked as she looked down, licked her lips and whispered to him "Thought you could escape me?" Ash swallowed as Kira picked him up, pressed him against the wall and demanded "Did you honestly think i would pass up an opportunity to stay in touch with my favorite..." she bit her lower lip and finished "Brother~"

Ash kicked her straight in the chest, landed on his feet, and demanded as Kira coughed "Why are you here?"

Kira continued to cough for a minute then replied with "Dad wants me and the R&D unit to stay with you and help you in any way possible.." Ash sighed, helped her up and told her "Don't go around scaring me like that... Bad enough that i sleep in the back of a Huey.."

Kira groaned and chuckled, and ruffled her brother's already messy hair and stated "You really need to get used to sleeping on something other than the cold snow back home."

Ash shot her a flat look and hurried to find his room, with Kira heading out to god knows where.

Eventually he did manage to find Mr Oobleck's class room, and found the professor chugging down coffee like water. Ash muttered to himself "Damn... Wonder what his blood pressure is l.." Oobleck turned to look at Ash and replied "My health is within perfectly safe parameters mister Wilson, but your concern is much appreciated."

Ash walked up to the green haired mad and shook his hand while Oobleck continued "It's an honor to meet another fellow historian, and of a field i myself have no experience in! How delightful!" Ash gave an awkward smile and replied "The feeling is mutual, Professor."

Professor Oobleck hurried back to his desk as they both could hear the students arrive, then explained "Now, mister Wilson, our class is not just to state fact and dates, it's to teach the students a valuable lesson, and make sure they learn from it, instead of repeat it." Ash nodded as he watched Oobleck open a cardboard box and pulled out a small book and examined it.

The book's cover was a simple red background with yellow letters stating "The Essential Historia of Whitefield - Written by J.S." Oobleck raised a brow and asked "Who is J.S.?" Ash chuckled and replied "An old man who led our people to victory... He was the man who put the flag over the capital city's Reichstag."

Oobleck nodded and set the book back in the box and informed Ash "The students will arrive any minute, let's give it out all mister Wilson."

Ash nodded as the bell rang, and the students started entering the classroom. He could see the groups of teams all take their seats and told Oobleck "Professor, i believe this is your cue." Oobleck nodded and spooke up to the students in a friendly tone "Welcome students, i hope you all had a good night's rest, because today we have a lot of work to do. I am professor Oobleck, and this here is professor Wilson, and we both shall be giving you advanced history on both 4Kingdoms and Whitefield."

The students, understandably, felt slightly tense as Ash walked up to each one and handed them all a copy of the Historia. Some students took it and gave a polite "Thank you." others didn't even touch it, making Ash sigh as he walked back up to the front of the class.

**\- Ozpin's Office - Mid-Day -**

"-Thank you, have a nice day." Ozpin finished and cut the call as he fell back on his chair and groaned. He had spent his entire morning talking to at least two dozen bureaucrats, trying to convince them about the situation with Whitefield.

The popular opinion on Whitefield, politically speaking at least, was that they were a major threat. Having a second, fully militarized nation, with access to various minerals and resources would cause a massive power struggle in Remnant, and to make matters worse, they had already spied on them.

Ozpin cleaned his glasses and got up, exited his room and walked throughout the academy. He watched as students attended their classes, some hurried to their next class, and others skipping class. Overall a normal day, say for the fact that Ash was holding an ice bag to his forehead.

Ozpin walked up to Ash and asked in an amused tone "Having a hard day professor?" Ash gave him a flat look as he gave a very fake chuckle and replied "Miss Glynda has me training at ten... And she is... She is something alright.." Ozpin chuckled and walked with Ash, replying with a simple "Agreed."

Both entered the cafeteria, where they found some students eating, making Ozpin smile as he headed to get himself something to drink. Ash on the other hand sat alone and watched as the students did their normal thing, some eating, others talking chatting, and others watching him holding a bag of ice to his head.

On one of the near by tables team RWBY sat, with Ruby looking over at him as he sat alone. Yang looked at her sister then asked "Don't we have history with him next?" Blake and Weiss turned to look at him, with the later groaning and shoveling down her food.

Blake answered Yang in a calm voice "Yes, and I honestly am looking forward to it." Weiss looked disgusted as she asked "Why? We all know all he is gonna ramble on about is war and how tragic it is..." Yang and Blake both smacked the back of Weiss' head as they heard a girl let out a small scream.

Ash quickly looked up and found some tall bastard pulling on a girl's... Bunny ears? He rubbed his eyes and found himself slightly perplexed, but, she was clearly in pain, so he got up and tossed his ice bag aside.

Ash walked up to the guy in question, he had the normal student outfit, but was obviously larger and overall stronger than the girl. Ash cleared his throat and demanded "The hell is going on here?" Cardin Winchester, the leader of team CRDL, looked at Ash and replied "Oh nothing... Just horsing around, isn't that right Vel?"

She shook her head, making Cardin raise a fist and mutter "Filthy little-" Ash grabbed his fist and threw him onto the table, pulled his knife out and placed it to Cardin's throat. Cardin was wide eyed as Ash demanded in a cold tone "Why are you bothering her?"

Cardin chuckled and replied "She's a Faunus, nothing more than an Animal that deserves to be in a cage-" Ash growled and threw Cardin aside, and told his team "If i find you bothering another student, or Faunus... All of you are dead.."

Team CRDL nodded and left as quickly as they could, leaving Ash to turn around and gaze down at the girl. She was frozen as Ash stepped up to he, making her shut her eyes tightly, waiting for a scold of sorts.

"You okay? Miss..?" Her eyes opened to find Ash giving her a genuinely worried look. She stammered out "S...s..Scarlatina, Velvet Scarlatina professor. And y.. yes..." Ash poked her ear and watched her wince, making him reply "Go to the nurse's office..."

She didn't move, she looked at the door and found other students glaring at her, something Ash noticed too. Ash looked at her and asked "Need me to escort you?" Her eyes shot up to him with surprise as she asked "Why are you helping me?"

Ash looked at her worried look and smiled, whispering to her "I know what it's like to be part of a group that is put in a cage and treated like a slave... That's what divided my country... Now come on, you need to get medical attention." She could tell he wasn't lying, the pain of those times were still in his eyes, so she gave a small smile as he took her to the Nurse's office.

However the entire cafeteria watched, with Ruby asking "Did you guys hear what he told her?" Her sister shook her head, but Blake just stared wide eyed. A human willingly helping a Faunus to the point he would defend and fight.

A rare sight, to say the least.

**\- Ash's Classroom - 3:05 PM -**

Ash had just finished passing roll call and giving his last group their history books, now he wrote on the board behind him in large letters "Whitefield" He turned to look at the students, he had team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY. All of them listened as Ash stated "Usually a professor will explain how things would work, he would say how you are graded and so on."

Ash pointed at the board "That, that is what will grade you. Your knowledge on the history of Whitefield, no projects, no dioramas, nothing, just the knowledge you learn here. Now today we will remove fact from fiction... Ask anything you want."

Nora was the first to raise her hand, getting a nod from Ash as she asked "Well, why is it called Whitefield?" Ash smiled and replied "Simple, the country is covered in snow, and during some seasons, white roses bloom."

Nora smiled as she wrote it down, then Cardin raised his hand and asked "Are all people so violent?" Ash frowned and replied "We don't tolerate any injustice and unfair treatment towards others... especially racism from the possible bastard of a rich snob." Cardin growled.

Next hand was from Ruby, as she asked "Why are you guys at war?" Ash looked at her, her silver eyes intensely staring at his emerald orbs. Ash sighed, and replied in a low tone, almost apologetically "My nation is at war... Because we let it happen.." Blake spoke up and asked "What do you mean?"

Ash sighed, and explained "Look, all of you still see the world in such a colorful manner... Are you sure you want to hear it?" A total of 96% nodded, making Ash take a seat and explain.

"When we arrived at Whitefield, we had nothing. Like any expeditionary group we settled down, began communities, then towns, cities, and lastly a nation." Ash loosened his tie and continued "But one day, one day we discovered these crystals.. They gave those who could use them extraordinary power.. And from there... Those who couldn't use them were sent to get them... First it was simple... Just bring what you found... Then it became mining... Then inhumane slavery."

Ash looked at them, their expressions were mixed, some looked disgusted, others confused. He sighed and simply said "You all are too young to understand... None of you have been there.. Nome of you can claim to know how it feels to be torn apart by something so sinful... and discriminated for it.."

Velvet spoke up, genuinely surprising everyone with "Some of us do!" Ash looked at her, it was the girl he helped before, he smiled and asked "Care to explain miss Scarlatina?" She looked at everyone else and told Ash "My race, the Faunus, we know how it feels to be oppressed by a stronger force.." Ash nodded then told her "Mister Oobleck has informed me on the Faunus situation, miss Scarlatina, and all i can say is this.." Ash took his tie off, placed it on his desk and continued "If you, an individual, a group, a race, or anything wants something to change? Do something about it."

Ruby smiled and spoke up "That's why we are here. To make the world better." Ash looked at her and gave a sorry look as he told her "Even if it involves doing the right thing? Because sometimes, the good thing and right thing are not the same.." Ruby was gonna reply, but found her words fall mute as they refused to escape her mouth.

Ash looked at everyone and asked them "Can any of you do what needs to be done for the greater good? Can you place your own values and ideals aside to do what has to be done? From sacrificing a friend... To killing another person... Can any of you handle that.. And live with it?"

No words, even Nora looked worried as Ash's words rang through their heads. He sighed and spoke up "History teaches us about two things: The past and The mistakes committed.. If you don't learn from any of these, then you are destined to repeat the same mistakes of your ancestors.."

The bell rang, allowing the students to leave quietly as Ash told them "Enjoy your day..." He sighed as he slumped back into his chair, muttering to himself "Most hated person in Vale? Me." However mister Oobleck scoffed and replied to that with "Preposterous! That title falls to Roman Torchwick."

Ash nearly jumped off his chair and was about to remark on his hyperactive nature, when he heard a ruckus out in the hall. Both professors hurried and found Jaune being helped up by Pyrrah and his team. Ash looked down the hall and found Cardin and his team laughing it up, making him mutter out loud "Swear to god, I will-"

However Jaune interrupted in a disoriented tone "It's okay professor, i can fight my own fights.." Ash looked at Jaune, he was looking at Oobleck and told him "Other professor, mister Arc." Ash rolled his eyes and told Jaune "Meet me tomorrow afternoon at the back of the school... And bring your weapons.."

Everyone looked confused as Ash left, leaving the students to guess what Ash was gonna tell Jaune. Ash simply left, exited the academy and went straight to his Helicopter, where a plate of chicken and veggies awaited him.

**\- Whitefield City - Thomas' House - 4 AM -**

Thomas entered his home after a long day of helping his father interrogate the dusters, to say it got messy would be an understatement. But, here he was, a 31 year old man entering his home late at night, with bandaged hands and in the mood to sleep.

However, as he made his way to the stairwell, the kitchen lights turned on, revealing a pale woman with shoulder length silver hair and red eyes in a white robe. She looked exhausted as she asked "What took you so long?"

Thomas walked up to her, in the light the woman could clearly see his exhausted expression as he replied by holding up his hands and stating "Dusters wouldn't want to talk by good means.." Her expression was still unmoved as she followed him up to their bedroom, but stopped by a little door in front of their room.

She opened it and scolded him in a low tone "She waited for you all afternoon..." Thomas looked in the room and found the most beautiful little girl sleeping in a small bed, her long messy blonde hair, bordering on silver scattered over the bed, her sheets wrapped around her to make her look like a sushi roll, and lastly, the over abundance of drawings decorating the walls.

Thomas sighed and turned to look the woman in the eyes as he spoke in a low tone "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but i had to do my job.." She frowned and asked "What about your job as a father." Thomas frowned and told her "I'm trying to make the city a safer place for her, for you, for everyone."

It was obvious the marriage was on thin ice, Thomas having to be out on the field, constantly in danger of dying, while Elizabeth stayed in the city, working in the factories and raising their daughter by herself. They both entered their room, sat on their bed and remained silent, it lasted a good five minutes before Thomas asked "Can I spend the day here? With both of you?"

Elizabeth didn't even seemed fazed, instead she asked "How much time do you think our daughter wants to spend with her father? Do you know how awkward it is for her to rather have Ash over instead of you? She even asked me once if i was lonely and mentioned Ash!" Thomas saw her mask crack, she had tears streaming down her cheeks as Thomas hugged her, cradling her like a child as she cried.

He replied in a whisper "Father wants me to stay in the city for a few months..." Her eyes shot up to him as he smiled down to her, and continued "How does that sound? Coming back every afternoon or evening and spending every night here?" He kissed her nose, making her blush and pout, she hated when people touched her nose.

But, the news softened her up enough to let it slide, so she replied with "That sounds nice... Now let's sleep... my dearest." He held her close as both laid down, with Thomas pulling the blanket over them before both instantly fell unconscious to their peaceful slumber.

All the while, in the streets outside, a group of guards hummed "Dear God" as the snow fell gently over the city. The guards patrolled the city up until 6 AM, when their shift ended and switched posts with the morning guards.

**\- Beacon Academy - Huey-01 - 6 PM -**

Ash sat in the back of his Huey as he counted down "3...2...1..." He looked outside and found Ruby turn the corner to reach the clearing in the back of the academy. She was in her black and red outfit as he chuckled and opened the side doors and asked "Is this gonna become a regular thing?"

However she seemed a bit.. Off, she wasn't as chirpy as usual, she looked like she was debating something in her head. Ash sighed and asked her "You came to ask about what i said in class, didn't you?" She nodded as she sat on the edge of the helicopter.

Ruby watched Ash lay back on the floor of the helicopter as she asked "Why would the right thing to do not be the good thing? I mean-" Ash raised a hand and explained "Okay... Let me put an example... If you could save your sister, or professor Ozpin, who would you save?"

Ruby didn't reply, making Ash continue "In a quick snap of the finger your head would say Yang. Now the same situation, but this time a large group of people are relying on Ozpin in the future... Would you do what has to be done? Would you do what you feel is correct? Or would you fail both sides..?"

Ruby looked sad, but Ash continued further with "That is what heroes have to deal with... But in the end.. Heroes are just people who make a decision that a large group agrees with... While others damn them to hell.." Ash looked at Ruby, her eyes were watering, but Ash added "But.. Like i said in class... If you want something to change-"

Ruby finished for him "Do something about it..."

Ash nodded and saw a small smile grace her face, making him smile and assure her "The world may be ugly... And people may do ugly things in it... But do what you feel is right, and you won't have any regrets.."

Ruby watched as Ash sat up, reached into a crate then pulled out an AK-47. She looked at it as he handed it to her and told her "The AK-47, the most produced gun in Whitefield... 1 in every 5 small arms back home is a Kalashnikov... Wanna try it?"

Ruby's eyes widened as he tossed her a clip, then walked to the cliff, where they had the entire forest to shoot at. Ruby loaded the clip, then aimed, but before she pulled the trigger Ash told her "Pull the charging handle back." She looked at the little handle on the right of the gun, pulled it back and heard a beautiful metallic "Chu-chung"

She aimed then pulled the trigger, firing off a burst that pushed her back, and made Ash chuckle. He walked up to her and explained "The AK series of weapons is made to be a picked up and shot by anyone, but what people usually don't expect is the kick to be so great the first time around."

Ash put his hand on the stock and put it so it pressed against her shoulder, then moved her left hand so her thumb could hook over the top of the barrel. She aimed again and fired, finding she had more control over the over all kick and spread.

Ruby smiled, then blushed when she noticed that he practically touched her directly when he fixed her positioning. Ash on the other hand was by the crates as he asked "Your scythe is part sniper, right?" Ruby nodded as she walked up to him and found him pulling out an SVD Dragunov in complete black paint.

She watched as Ash pulled it out and explained "This is the Dragunov Sniper Rifle... A semiautomatic sniper rifle firing a 7.62x54mm round... Let's give you some target practice..." Ash took the AK from her hands as she almost yanked the rifle from his hands and aimed.

She examined every aspect of the gun, but most importantly, she was trying to figure out how the semi auto function worked. Sadly, she couldn't tell without the gun firing, so she held it out to Ash and asked "Can you shoot it? I'm trying to figure out how it works.. Heh"

Ash rolled his eyes then went prone by the cliff side, aimed down at a tree, and fired. Ruby watched as the bullet ejected and inserted a new one automatically, then asked "Is it a gas operating system?" Ash smirked and replied "Sharp eye, you a natural sniper?"

Ruby gave a snort, then replied with "Me? Ha! I may use a sniper, but I don't come by sniping situations that often... If frequently... not much Really.. Actually-" As she went on, Ash stood up and held the sniper out to her, only saying "Well, you are free to practice here."

Ruby looked at the rifle then asked "Are you...?" Ash nodded and told her "Keep it, I'm more of an assault rifle guy anyways..." Ruby let out a high pitched scream as she hugged Ash and yelled "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ash tried to respond but found it best to let her stop on her own accord.

And she did, when she noticed she was hugging her **TEACHER** of all people. She let go, her face was beat red as she muttered "Ermmm i mean, thanks mister Wilson." Ash chuckled, then told her "Ash, just call me Ash."

She smiled and nodded, but before she left Ash asked her "Can you do me a favor?" Ruby turned to watch him light his cigarette, and replied "Depends on what it is." Ash smiled, and simply said as he puffed out a cloud of smoke "Don't change the way you see the world... Yes, it's ugly... But.." He inhaled and exhaled another cloud.

"That's why you all are here... To make the world a better place."

Ruby was slightly wide eyed, her mouth barely agape as he uttered her own words in a better context than she did. Ash watched her and could tell she was moved, so he took a step forward, extended his hand, pointing at her and asked "Can you promise me that, even when the world demands you do something you never would want to do, when it all seems to be against you, that you would still hold onto what You, and only **YOU**, see right... Because.."

He puffed out a cloud of smoke to the side, making sure not to let any on her, the orange light of the sun lighting the side of his face as he continued "Peace... Is only what you make of life, and are okay with once you pass on. So don't let me, Yang, Weiss, your parents, or anyone tell you to see the world differently... See it for what You see... That goes to all of you too!"

Ruby raised a brow and watched as her team, team JNPR, and CFVY all came out of the corner, bushes, and trees. They all watched Ash puff out another cloud of smoke as he asked "Understood?" They all nodded, making him chuckle and walk back into his Huey.

Ruby put the rifle over her shoulder and walked back in with her team, getting a few congratulatory praises and teases from her sister, and thank you's from the others.

* * *

**A/N:And here we go, first step into changing RWBY (In the larger picture at least) and been getting a lot of support from you guys, honestly i wasn't expecting so many people to actually like the fic, let alone ask me to continue. Honestly, i will try my damn hardest to make sure you guys enjoy, but do me a favor? Drop a review, tell me what you don't like, or even something you, the reader, would like to see, you never know, it might actually happen.. Comrades.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, have a good day, review and all that technical stuff..**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Preview:**

**First Scene:**

The hours passed, it was now 1 AM and nobody had arrived, Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was sleepy, until...

"Salutations!"

**Second Scene:**

Ash assumed his combat pose as Glynda pointed her whip at him, both standing in the ring as the students watched them about to enter combat, whit Ash lunging at her with a right hook..

**Final Scene:**

Ash punches Jaune with a right hook, sending the blonde down, just to force himself back up. Ash nodded and watched Jaune pant, hold his shield up, and then charged at him.


	7. Bad Agent, Still Good Person

**A/N:Sorry i took a while on this chapter guys, but had afew ideas spark here and there for other fics I might do later, mainly one i plan on releasing sometime this following week, but enough about that, I'll let you guys continue with what you came to read. Enjoy.**

* * *

**\- Vale Docks - Aircraft Carrier "Petals" - R&D Deck - 10 Days Later -**

Ash sat beside Path Finder as Kira handed him his equipment, his silenced pistol, his uniform patched and updated with lighter and less cumbersome webbing for modern combat use, and a small green metal brick.

Ash examined the object in question as Kira explained "You have been familiarized with what people call "Scrolls?" right?" Ash nodded and slid the green metal object open and found a thick glass screen inside. Kira grinned and explained "Well, i reverse engineered one, tampered with their O.S. and made our own version of it, i call it: The Multipurpose Electric Data Collector. Med-C, for short."

Ash closed it and looked up at Kira, finding her grinning as she asked "Gonna spend the night here?" Ash sighed and replied with "Can't... Gonna need to give exams to the morning class tomorrow..." Kira frowned and asked in a flat tone "How much will it take to hit the sack with you?" Ash chuckled and replied in a cocky tone "More than you will ever have or make."

She growled and watched as Ash placed his hand over his right ear, she stayed silent as she already knew who he was gonna contact. Back in Whitefield Nikita answered the call and informed Ash "We have gotten word that there is a shipment of dust that will leave the town of vale in the following days... Your mission is to intercept as many of these dusters before they steal it.. Get any information by any means..." Ash replied with "It shall be done, for the motherland.."

The call was cut and Kira asked "Any news?" Ash replied "A dust shipment will be stolen in the days to come... We must apprehend and interrogate any thieves that will hit the shipment.." Kira nodded as she handed Ash an M63 Modular Weapon System, a belt of smoke grenades and flash-bangs and a black scarf.

Ash looked at the equipment and nodded as he loaded up, strapping the belts over his shoulders and connecting each end to his belt, making a sort of improvised set of overalls. Then he put on his scarf so it would cover his mouth and nose, while Kira explained "Now, we don't know when or from where the thieves will strike... So you will have to wait for them and catch them by surprise."

Ash nodded as he left the room, lighting a cigarette as he walked through the halls and stairs of the aircraft carrier. The sailors and crew all saluted him as he walked by them, all saying "Sir." or "At your orders." apparently word had gotten out about Ash's "secret" mission, and now everybody was treating him like some big time hotshot.

Ash simply told each and everyone "At Ease." and made it to Huey-1. The helicopter took off with him on board, flying through the night sky of Vale as Ash's legs hung off the open side.

He watched the city and felt a strange sense of Deja-vu again, only this time everything shifted abit, like if a second image was overlapping what he was seeing. He shook his head, then muttered "What the hell-?" The pilots cut in "We are over the watch point, jump!"

Ash nodded and jumped off as the Huey kept flying away, and listened through the radio in his ear "You will have to come back on foot, the road back should allow for an hour long walk, good luck!" Ash replied "Will do, goodnight boys."

He watched as the helicopter left them checked his watch, 10:30, so he set himself facing the docks and warehouses. He basically just sat on the roof, setting the M63 on the ledge and using his binoculars to watch for any intruders or scouts.

The hours passed, it was now 1 AM and nobody had arrived, Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was sleepy, until..

**"Salutations!"**

Ash shot up, pulled his pistol out and aimed at the person who talked, it was a girl. He blinked and looked at her, short orange hair, turquoise green eyes, a grey over all skirt with a white undershirt and black thigh high socks and boots.

Ash kept his aim on her as she asked "Why are you here alone?" He raised a brow and replied by asking "I could ask you the same thing..." Penny pouted and asked "Why are you pointing that... Thing... At me? Is it suppose to be a weapon?"

Ash was confused, but maybe he could use the situation, so he stammered out nervously "...t.. That bad huh?" Penny smiled and simply told him "Yeah, none of my memory banks can identify that tool... Is it some sort of new... Something?"

Ash chuckled and shook his head as he could clearly tell she wasn't a threat, no instead he told her "It's an industrial laser pointer.. Now you answer my question." Penny blinked then gave an awkward smile as she replied "Well.. I'm sorta not suppose to be here... My dad is really over protective and doesn't like me going out.."

Ash took his seat as he watched her join him, then she asked "What are you doing, mister?" Ash replied "I work for the security team at the warehouses... We've been getting reports of people sneaking around so I'm looking from the outside to see where and how people enter..."

Penny stayed silent for a moment again before stating "Changing angle, pretty smart." Ash nodded and yawned again, making Penny ask "How long are you gonna be up here?" Ash gave her a sleepy look and replied "Maybe another hour or two... But honestly? I doubt anything is gonna happen tonight.."

Penny frowned and asked "So why do you stay up here then?" Ash gave a quick sweep of the area he was watching and replied "Because it's my job... Now, I believe you should go home... It is pretty late.."

Penny gave a sad look now as she simply said "I don't want to..." Ash sighed and told her "Look, I'll be here every night from 10 and on wards, okay?" Penny looked at him and nodded, then watched him pack up.

**\- Beacon Academy - Miss Goodwitch's Class - 10:30 AM -**

Ash watched as some students trained in the ring, he felt absurdly bored as the fight was practically scripted. He already knew who was gonna win and how, he already knew why the other wouldn't win, hell, he could even tell who would win the next five rounds.

And it was all because of one little, itty-bitty, tiny reason: Glynda didn't want them to "Hurt" each other. Ash found it so mind boggling that a teacher training someone for COMBAT, of all things, wouldn't allow her students to actually hurt one another.

Eventually his prediction came true, and now he watched Glynda as she told the loser what he did wrong, a load of crap if he'd ever heard it, and Ash had heard a lot of it. No, Ash found it, not mind boggling, bit instead insulting now.

Ash sat up and asked in a very disrespectful manner "When will you tell the students what they Really need to do to win?" Glynda looked at Ash, asking him "And what could you possibly refer to?" Ash crossed his arms and replied "You know what I mean, Glynda, what will happen when these kids face someone who won't play by the rules?"

The students watched as Ash stood up, then made his was to the ring with Glynda. She kept her serious stare as she replied scornfully "So you want them to fight like the criminals they will have to fig-" Ash cut in and shot back "I want them to survive... They will never know what their enemy is capable of, so it's better if them assume the worst and train for the it.."

Glynda pointed her whip accusingly at Ash as she told him "We are not soldiers." Ash growled and muttered "Alright... Let's give the students a demonstration, shall we?" Glynda smirked and asked mockingly "Oh~? Don't you remember last time?"

Ash took his button up shirt off, leaving him with his muscle shirt under as she told her "Last time i played by your rules... This time, you play by my rules.. No dust, no tricks... Just combat skill..."

Glynda couldn't pass up another opportunity to humiliate Ash, so she nodded, then entered the ring with Ash. Ash assumed his combat position as Glynda pointed her whip at him, both standing in the ring as the students watched them about to enter combat.

Ash lunged at her with a right Hook, Glynda side stepped and was about to ram her knee into his stomach, when he pulled back and used his elbow to hit her cheek. Glynda growled, but found herself falling backwards when Ash put his right foot behind her left and pushed her back with the elbow.

She swung her whip at his leg and cut through the fabric with a loud "Swish" of the air. Ash let out a growl as he resisted the urge to scream.

He pulled out a marker, held it like a knife and "sliced" at Glynda, two quick swings and two more jabs. Glynda fought for abit, but found Ash backing off and stating "You are dead."

Glynda raised a brow then looked at herself, she had two lines running horizontally across her body, one on her abdomen, the other on her neck, then two smudges, both on her abdomen.

Ash panted and stated "Disemboweled, slit throat, and stabbed in both the liver and kidney... Dead or mortally wounded.." Glynda was about to speak up, but the bell rang, and Ash walked away, not a single word after that, just a sleepy yawn.

**\- Beacon Academy - Cafeteria - Mid-Day -**

Ash snored as his head lay on the shady table in the far end of the dining hall, the disappointing night having left him yearning for more sleep than he got. Eventually though, someone poked his shoulder, making him groan and face his interrogator.

He saw her worried brown eyes as she asked "Are you alright Professor Wilson?" It was Velvet, not that he was surprised, she had been spending lunch with him since he helped her, mainly to make sure team CRDL wouldn't bother her. She took her seat beside him as he replied "Yeah... Just didn't sleep well last night.."

She gave a small smile, but it faded as quickly as it appeared when she saw his leg was bandaged. Ash looked at her and stated in a painfully dull tone "Glynda."

Velvet frowned and asked "Why don't they treat you like they treat other teachers?" Ash chuckled and replied "Because i am not one of them... Or a real teacher for that matter.." She sighed as Team RWBY took their seats, in front of them. Yang practically devouring her food, Weiss studying, Blake reading and Ruby, oddly enough, doing what seemed to be mathematical conversion and crunching.

Ash pressed his head against the table again and tried to sleep, even if it was for just five minutes, but instead he got a glass full of ice cold water poured down his head.

Ash was about ready to scrap, knife already drawn, but stopped, it was her again. Kira gave the group before her a grin as she asked "Well well well, would you look at that, my little brother finally hanging around with girls, or is it the other way around?"

Ash groaned and practically let his face slam into the table, all the while stating "Students, this is my sister Kira, unfortunately..." Kira frowned and sat with them, all she wore was a white tank top that didn't do much to hide her well developed chest, a pair of dark olive green pants, and her regular boots.

Weiss felt intimidated, even Yang felt like she was looking at the spitting image of female superiority. Kira grinned as she asked the girls "So, why are you five hanging with my loser of a brother? Trying to get better grades by some... Favors~?" Kira chuckled as the girls went beat red, until...

Her hands were on the table, so, Ash stabbed her hand with his knife. The blade slid perfectly between her middle and index finger, making Kira go wide eyed as Ash gave her "That" look. Kira chuckled nervously, and told him nervously "H.. Hey, Ash, don't horse around like that.."

Ash only told her one thing, and one thing along "Quiet.." then yawned and stretched. Kira nodded and remained quiet as Weiss asked "Is she always like that?" Ash nodded and replied "Yes... And worse at times-" He perked up, getting a devious idea as he looked at Kira and asked her "Can you do me a favor?"

Everyone raised a brow as they looked at where Ash turned to look, and saw Cardin. They all looked at Kira then Ash, some getting a devious grin, while others, Weiss and Velvet, found it slightly... Repulsive, yet amusing.

**\- Beacon Academy - Ash's Class - 3:05 PM -**

Ash watched as the students left their essays on his desk before going back to their seats, he could see the significant difference between each one's educational level. However, he wasn't happy with a single paper essay that was before him, not even a whole page, just one side of a page.

Ash looked up at the owner, Jaune Arc, and asked "Mister Arc, do you think it's fair that you are slacking off while some student that didn't make it has to be out there working harder than you are?" Jaune slumped in his chair, making Ash sigh.

Ash stood up then began to write down dates on the board as he asked "Now, for those who actually put effort in their essay, can anyone tell me what happened in the summer of 945 AD?" Ash finished writing the dates and turned to find three hands up, and asked "Yes, miss Schnee?"

The hands were lowered as Weiss answered "In July 2nd 945 the people of Whitefield had their first, and only, democratic election for emperor of the nation. It was at this time as well where Dust extractors saw an opportunity to make more dust.. And saw to put a puppet emperor.."

Ash nodded and paced back and forth, then asked "Good, now miss Schnee, what were the consequences of the election?" She looked ashamed for a moment, but replied in a low tone "It led to... Mass riots... Rights movements... And eventually..." She stopped, making Ash walk up to her seat and finish for her in a flat tone "War.."

Ash sat beside her then asked the students "Now, does that sound familiar to anyone?"

Silence.

Ash continued "Now, i know things work differently here... But don't tell me that this isn't happening again... Human... Faunas... And in the middle, Dust."

Ash saw a hand go up and asked "Yes miss Nikos?" Pyrrah watched Ash get up and walk over to her as she asked "Surely there is another reason besides Dust and corruption to the eventual war, right?" Ash chuckled and told himself "My god.. Her innocence.."

Ash picked her book up and asked her "Have you really been reading this?" She nodded and watched Ash flip through the pages until he found what he was looking for and placed it down before her. Pyrrah looked at the pages and found photographs of countless human crimes.

Men, women, elderly, child, black, white, et cetera, et cetera, all of them were scrawny, filthy, and covered in bruises and lashings.

"Let me name some of the crimes committed by the Dust regime.. Enslavement... Slave trafficking, discrimination of racial, and regional inheritance, child labor, undernourishment, murder on all degrees, rape of women and minors, systematical mass slaughter, usage of biological weapons on their worker population, do you want me to continue? I can go all day." The students simply stared at him, Ash looked genuinely angry as he stared at Pyrrah, as she replied in a whisper "No sir.."

Ash went back to the board then asked them "Now, seeing how we got that out of the way, can anyone tell me when the first crusade started?" Blake raised her hand and replied with " December 25 1012 AD." Ash nodded and asked Blake "Now miss Belladonna, can you tell me the name of the first large scale battle of the crusade?"

Blake flipped through her notes and replied with "The battle of the Volga River." Ash put a thumbs up as a hand was raised in the back of the class, he looked and saw a pair of silver eyes on him as he asked "Yes miss Rose?"

Ruby looked at her book then asked "I'm looking ahead at some of the more modern-day photographs... And i would like to know why some troops still use outdated weapons and equipment.. like medieval armor and so on."

Ash chuckled then looked at the time, and told everyone "Class will end shortly, so everyone go to chapter 21, page 599" The room filled with the sound of pages being flipped as Ash explained "What you are referring to Miss Rose is the, ironically named, Rose Convention, or article 32. This article was passed roughly 80 years ago, due to the mass scale of battles, and the lack of production at the time. The troops were not able to be armed with modern, up-to-date equipment, so to solve this the chancellor of the time, chancellor Bulatovitch, ordered his army to divide into specialized divisions, legions, squads, battalions, and so on to utilize the maximum amount of troops and weapons."

Ruby nodded as the bell rang, but was stopped when Ash spoke up "Your assignment today is to look into the first few chapter of the Crusade, students. And miss Rose, a word with you in private." Rose groaned childishly and sat in her place until everyone was gone.

Ash walked up to her and asked her "According to the other teachers, beside miss Goodwitch, you are falling behind on your assignments..." Ruby gave an awkward smile as Ash finished "All assignments.. Except mine... May i ask why?" Ruby twiddled her fingers as she replied "I guess i find your class more.. Entertaining?.. No, that's not the right word.."

Ash sat beside her, put his hands behind his head and asked "You enjoy my class? Really? You, a teenager in her prime, enjoys hearing me give lectures and explain ancient history? Come on Ruby... Don't lie." Ruby was bright red as she repeated politely "I just enjoy your class, sir."

Ash watched her for a moment, then gave her a flat stare and asked "Is it because of the guns?" Ruby remained silent, making Ash sigh and mutter "It's because of the guns.." Ruby gave another awkward smile and asked "I guess I'm not allowed over until i get my grades back up?"

Ash nodded and told her "You are dismissed..." but Ruby stayed where she was, and asked "Maybe if i-?" Ash slammed his fist on the desk, making Ruby pick her things up and run out the room.

**\- Beacon Academy - Huey-01 - 6:35 PM -**

Ash gave Jaune a right Hook to his face and sent the blonde down, just to force himself back up. Ash nodded and watched Jaune pant, hold his shield up, and then charge at him. Ash side-stepped the thrust of the blade then wrapped both arms around Jaune's right arm, then he spun around and threw him at a tree.

Ash sighed and walked up to Jaune, stating "You did better, but you are too predictable... You can't expect the same tricks to work twice..." Jaune got up and panted as both walked over to the Huey and sat on the edge of it.

Ash handed Jaune a bottle of water as Jaune asked "So... Why are you training me? I mean.. I appreciate it! I really do! But-" Ash smacked the back of Jaune's head, then explained "You have potential, even if you cheated or lied to get here..." Jaune went pale at hearing that, and asked "H..how did-?"

Ash pointed his blade at him, then told him "I looked into your record, and there is no way a kid like you went from zero to hero in a couple of moths... So, I'm gonna help you.. Okay?"

Jaune swallowed then nodded, and watched as Ash lowered his blade before telling him "Now.. I'm about to teach you something that most people frown upon.. Utility.." Jaune stood up and assumed his position as Ash continued "Your sword is a weapon... But it's role can be changed from offensive to defensive.. Same goes to your shield..."

Jaune looked at his sword and shield then watched Ash pointed his blade at him and ordered "Block with your sword... Now!" Ash swung his sword at Jaune, and both collided with a single flash of sparks flying, then he ordered "Now push me back with your shield!"

Jaune shield bashed Ash back, and got a nod from Ash as he told him "Now, charge at me and swing your shield arm like an attack..." Jaune did so, charging full speed As Ash tried to block his shield, but was left wide open when Jaune's shield sent his blade flying off the cliffside, then Jaune tackled Ash down and pointed his sword at his neck.

Ash panted then chuckled, Jaune helped him up and asked "Like that?" Ash nodded and told Jaune in praise "Now what does it cost you to do that?! That is how you fight back where I'm from!"

Both talked for a while longer, praises and modest comments exchanged as a pair of silver eyes watched them. Summer found herself intrigued, Ash would help a boy who lied and cheated just because it was the right thing? It seemed far-fetched, but there was nothing to be gained from helping Jaune.

Ash turned and saw her for a brief moment, then told Jaune "Keep on the good work, tomorrow I'll be busy, so take the day off." Jaune nodded then headed back inside, all the while Ash stared at the trees and asked "How long are you gonna stand there?"

Coming out of the trees, Summer flashed Ash a warm smile then told him in an equally warm tone "Just making sure you don't damage the boy.." Ash sighed and asked her "Can i please have some privacy? I really hate being watched... And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.."

Summer blushed, then replied with "It's what Ozpin told me to do... We can't let you go around and cut and punch students... Let alone threaten them.." Ash groaned and stepped into the Huey and repeated "Let me have some privacy..."

He shut the door and the blades of the helicopter started rotating, sending gusts of wind against her as the machine lifted itself off the ground. Summer watched as the Huey flew away, heading towards the sunset as she walked away.

Inside, in team RWBY's room, Ruby listened to the sound of the helicopter blade whirling away, slowly becoming nothing more than another piece of sound in the wind. She sighed and looked at the work on her desk, then continued quietly as she thought to herself "Jaune messed up worse today... So why does he get to keep training..?"

Then she blinked and asked herself "Are you jealous..?"

**\- Vale Docks - Aircraft Carrier "Petals" - Ash's Room - 9:40 PM -**

Ash yawned as he got out of the showers, wearing nothing put a pair of pants and a towel hanging lazily over his shoulders. His hair covered his forehead, eyes and even reached the tip of his nose as he grabbed his shirt and placed a hand over his right ear. Within moments he spoke up, asking "Dad, you got a sec?"

Nikita had finished briefing the generals and was in the back of a half-track as he replied "Yes, we got time Ash, anything to report?"

Ash dried his hair off as he replied in a low tone "Well, seeing how we haven't had time to talk in the last week and a half.. Yes... I found a social crack in 4Kingdoms... One I am damn sure will benefit us.." Nikita smiled and told him in a warm tone "Then say it."

Ash pulled his hair back, and replied with one, simple word "Faunus." Nikita remained silent, awkwardly silent, then asked "Faun- what?" Ash pinched the bridge of his nose and explained.

"Faunus are a race of people who posses animalistic traits, ears, tails, eyes and so on... They are going through the same shit we went through all those centuries ago... A large amount of them are an unpaid, abused labor force..." Nikita looked outside the Half-track, seeing his people go about their hard day, then replied "I think we might have some work to do... I'll see if i can get any political dirt on the Faunus... If you can get in their ranks.. Prove that we are a good ally... That would be a start..."

Ash finished getting dressed in absolute black as he replied "Already helped a Faunus student... She might be able to help us... Along with that, they have an armed terrorist group known as _"The White-Fang."_ and they loathe every human... Us included.." Nikita sighed and ordered in a low tone "Listen... Getting on the Faunus' good side is officially your second objective... We need a foothold to use against these capitalist pigs... Do what it takes... Kill... Torture... Abduct... Start a unit, I don't care... The Faunus are officially our comrades across the sea.."

Before Ash could say a single word, Nikita cut the call, leaving Ash to look at himself on the mirror, then sighed, picked his weapons up and headed up to the Huey.

**\- Vale Docks - 10 PM -**

Ash arrived at the assigned watch point, equipment on his back and rifle in hand. As expected, he found Penny waiting for him, just sitting there almost unnaturally stiff. He waved his free arm over at her as she greeted with "Salutations! Good to see you again, sir."

Ash chuckled as he set himself up again and replied with "Good to see you too kid, how you doing? Did you get in trouble for sneaking out?" Penny gave a blank stare as she stayed uncomfortably silent.

Ash let the awkward silence sink in before asking "Ermmm never got your name kid... What is it?" Penny blinked and gave a warm smile, an unnaturally stiff smile, but the intention was there, then replied "My names is Penny. What's your's?"

Ash gave the outer perimeter a quick sweep and replied "Ash... And why did you come back? If i may ask of course." Penny chuckled and told him "Well... I kinda don't got friends..."

Ash put his binoculars down then told Penny "That makes two of us... All my old friends are dead or missing..." Penny let out an exaggerated gasp and spoke "That's awful! Who would do something like that?"

Her naive innocence made Ash feel guilty for lying, something practically was telling him to tell her the truth. So, Ash faced her and told her "Look, Penny, I lied before... But... I can't tell you the truth.. Not yet."

Penny raised a brow and asked "About what? Who you are?" Ash nodded and held his pistol up and told her "This is a weapon too..." Penny frowned then started asking "So why are you telling me? Wouldn't it had been easier to keep the charade going?"

Ash shrugged and told her "I don't know... You just seem like a good kid..." Ash turned and saw people with masks walk around the outer perimeter of the warehouses. He took aim with his M63 and watched them inspecting the fence before jumping over.

Ash picked his M63 up and told Penny "Time to work..." then jumped from rooftop to rooftop before jumping over the fence from a high roof. Penny frowned and followed after him, finding him sneaking after the White Fang members. He looked at Penny and whispered "Stsy oit of sight.." she noddrd as both of them watched the intruders search around.

Penny watched Ash slowly and quietly make his way towards them, both the scounts unaware of their presence as Ash told Penny "I get the one on thr left... You get the one on the right... Subdue him if possible.." Penny nodded and, in one quick motion, both grabbed their respective WhiteFang.

Penny held hers in a firm lock with the Faunus' arm behind his back while Ash had a six inch blade to his Faunus' throat. Ash and Penny dragged them into the shadows as Ash demanded "Who are you working for?" The Faunus chuckled and replied "Do the masks not tell you?"

Ash chuckled and replied "Excellent... Now.. Goodnight.." Ash knocked out his captive bg slamming his face into a wall, while Penny pinched the right pressure point and simply put hers to sleep.

Ash quickly dragged them out to the fence and asked Penny "Can you help me get them over the fence?" Penny nodded and picked all three of them up, then jumped over the fence. Ash let out a panicked scream as they flew through the air briefly before landing first, then the two unconscious Faunus landing on him.

Ash groaned and watched Penny land perfectly on her feet, making him demand "What the hell was that!?" Penny gave an awkward smile and told him awkwardly "I'm a strong girl..?" Ash furrowed his brows then told her "No... No human can do that... Penny... Are you-"

**"HEY!"**

Both turned and saw men in Atlesian armor hurrying towards them, and they were armed. Ash growled and prepared to mow them down, but Penny picked him and the two unconscious White Fang members up and ran like hell, only asking Ash "Where to?!"

Ash held onto dear life and ordered "The aircraft carrier in the dock! But lose those guys first!"

**\- Unknown Location -**

A man wearing a white mask and in a black trench coat walked through the vacant halls of a red castle, in his hands was a file with the name "Whitefield" written on it. He walked towards the balcony and reported "I have what you asked for my queen..."

A dead pale woman turned around, revealing dark red, bordering on black, veins on the sides of her head, then gave the man a warm smile and told him "Good work.. Patriot..." The man carried two MP5's and asked her "So, are we gonna move in on them? Or are we still gonna use that criminal as bait..?"

She smiled, caressed the cheek of the man, even though his mask was in the way, and told him "I have a new plan... One that will use out newly obtained information to aid us.."

She opened the file and the first thing they both saw, was a photo of Ash.

* * *

**A/N:And here we go, who do you guys trust? 4Kingdoms? Whitefield? Other? No one? Well, gonna have to keep writting in order for you guys to know, now i am sorry i did take a whole week in making this chapter, but i think we all know for a fact that we all get busy. Along with that i spent most of my in-between time writing on the side something i was suggested. Only hint i'll give: Do you guys like X-Overs?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, have a good day, review and all that technical stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Preview:**

**First Scene:**

Kira and Penny both repair Path-Finder while Ash is back at Beacon searching for Velvet.

**Second Scene:**

Nikita and Thomas both stand back to back in the middle of the street as Dusters surround them, Nikita holding both revolvers and Thomas aiming his rifle.

**Third Scene :**

Ash groans as he finds himself in the city without any equipment as Ozpin and Glynda ramble on about the Vytal Festival, but notices team RWBY chasing some blonde boy then sneaks off.

**Fourth Scene:**

"Knew there was something different about you..." Ash stated, making Blake turn around and find him standing there, in his olive green uniform as he continued ".. Now i understand why you seem so adamant about learning about Whitefield.." Blake tried running away, but Ash stopped her by asking in a worried tone "Please, don't hide yourself.. please?"

...

**[Redacted]**

...

Blake had tears streaming down her cheeks as Ash asked "Want to go for a walk..?"


End file.
